Frustration
by Junkie June
Summary: Jasper is a perfect student, football player and dating the head cheerleader. Alice is a rebel, a troublemaker and bad news.So why does Jasper suddenly see Alice as more than Rosalie's little friend, after all these years? AU/AH/Cannon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyers does.

* * *

A POV

Just another fucking boring, lifeless day at Forks high school. God I hate this place, the whole town is nothing but a dull and gray hole, that eventually will pull you down, until you're trapped here. My best friend since diapers, Emmett and I try to bring some color to this dump but as usual, here we are sitting in front of Mr. Peter's office.

"I seriously hope I get suspended this time. I totally need some time to catch up on my TV hours." I nudged Emmett as he laughed and nodded in agreement. My parents gave up on me last year, they've had so many calls from the school, they just told me to do whatever I want but don't ask them to bail me out. _As if._ It's not like Em and I are bank robbers. No, we're just the high school version of Bonnie and Clyde, telling teachers were they can put it, calling out in class or not attending classes all together.

"I can't believe Johnson made such a big deal out of this." I muttered in irritation. It's not like we ever attend his gym class.

"Yeah, I'm going to get so much shit for this tonight at practice though." I felt sort of bad for Emmett, since Mr. Johnson was his football coach as well as his gym teacher.

Just then Mr. Peter's returned from lunch. When his eyes fell on Emmett and I, his jaw clenched and he motioned for us to follow him.

We took our usual sits in front of his desk as he yammered on and on about how we're always here.

"So what is it now?" he muttered as he sat down to his lunch.

"Just wanted to say Hello." I chimed innocently as I moved to get up.

"Sit Alice." I could tell Mr. Peters was getting irritated, but it was so fun pissing him off. He picked up the phone and called his secretary, asking her why we where here.

"Again?" he mumbled into the phone before he hung up. "You skipped gym again." There was no excitement in his tone, only boredom.

I gave him a dramatic nod and grinned like a fool.

"After schools." he muttered as he started writing our slips.

"I have football this afternoon Sir." Emmett, always the polite one. I could swear Mr. Peters likes him better because he tore up Emmett's slip and told him, he'd be having a word with Em's coach before excusing Emmett.

"Alice, you have a detention after school. I want you to sit in front of my office until the bell rings, then someone will escort you to the detention room." I rolled my eyes and left. There wasn't long left until the bell so I just sat there. Mr. Peters started to get wise to me a few months ago when I would go to the DT sign in, say I was going to the washroom and leave.

"What you doin' here Babe?" I looked to my left and saw Rosalie sitting down beside me. Rose was one of my closest friends, even though I had not known her as long as Emmett or Edward, I could still trust her with my life.

"I got a DT. Want to pick me up after so we can chill?"

"Sure." she chirped, with a huge grin. She and Emmett were too perfect for each other, I was so happy when they got together. "I got to pick up Em and Jas after practice so I'll be here early."

"Good, come to the DT room and tell them you're my ride when you get here." I adored Rose, I knew she would do it for me. Something Rose and I have in common, our lack of shame.

"Want to come outside with me?" She smirked as she knew I'd be craving a cigarette like crazy. I quickly looked behind me, making sure the secretary wasn't looking, before I jumped up and raced down the hall with Rose. Yeah, I'd get another DT for this, but whatever. I needed a smoke.

We were about half done our smokes, went Rose's half brother Jasper came bursting out the double doors.

"Gimme one of those." He muttered to Rose as she tossed him a cigarette. Jasper Hale was the best looking guy at Forks high school and as cliché as it sounds, the most popular. He was on the football team and dating the head cheerleader, total cliché, but that didn't matter to me, I was still in love with him. I'd know Rose and Jasper for about 5 years now. I think I've spent more time at their house, in the past 5 years, than I have at my own.

"Maria gonna kill me if she finds out I gave you a smoke?" Rose mused as Jasper lit his cigarette and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. She's driving me nuts." he snarled through clenched teeth. We all knew Maria had him on a tight leash, and she would give him shit if she saw him smoking. "Hey Ali." I gave him a warm smile in respond. I would almost be better if he didn't know I existed, instead of him knowing me as his sister's little friend. "Some of the guys are coming over to watch the game tonight." he mumbled as he finished off his cigarette and pushed a lock of honey blonde hair from his eyes.

Rose nodded, "I'll still be here to pick you up after, I got to pick up Ali and Em anyways." Jasper just nodded before he turned on his heels and went inside.

My time in detention passed long and slow. I was so grateful when Rose showed up half an hour early and begged the guard to let me go. Billy, the guard loved me I swear. He was always looking the other way when he'd catch me skipping or smoking up.

We ran to the car, hoping Mr. Peters had already gone home. I didn't want Billy to get in trouble because he let me go. Once we were in the clear, we lit our cigarettes and waited next to Rose's SUV.

After a few minutes, Emmett, Jasper and a few of the other football guys appeared in front of us. Jasper had his arm lazily slung over Maria's shoulder as they walked towards us. I couldn't watch anymore and decided to wait in the car. Rose and Emmett climbed in the front sits, while I watched Maria kiss Jasper goodbye. The back doors opened simultaneously as Jasper and James climbed in on either side, trapping me in the middle. I hate James, he was always hitting on me and trying to irritate me.

"Hey Alice." He drawled, trying to sound seductive.

"Hey." I muttered as I rolled my eyes and focused on ignoring him for the next 45 minutes. James however, was persistent. He hung his arm across the back of my sit, trying to mark me as his. I slide a little closer to Jasper, hoping he wouldn't notice I was doing so.

When Rose took a sharp turn, everyone leaned a little to the left and James took the opportunity to drop his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into him.

"Get your fucking hand off of me James." I growled as my fists balled together. James gave me a lazy smirk before winking at me.

"Oh feisty aren't we. Come on Ali, you know you like." He drawled with the same laziness tone as before and tightened his hand on my shoulder.

"James." I heard Jasper warn cautiously but before he could say anything, I jabbed my elbow into his ribs and he jerked away in pain.

"Fucking bitch." he muttered under his breath. Emmett burst out laughing, along with Rose who let out small chuckles. Jasper didn't find it funny though, I could feel his body tense next to mine but he tried to play it off.

"I tried to warn you." He mumbled as he let out a forced chuckle. The rest of the drive was silence, except for a few words between Rose and Emmett.

When we arrived at Rose's everyone jumped out of the car as another pulled up next to it. Some of the guys from the team got out and started joking around and play fighting. Rose gave Emmett a small kiss and we went inside. We decided to do our girl thing, and get ready to watch the game with the guys. More for the therapeutic benefits than anything else, we did our hair, make up, nails, the whole works. My cell went off just as we were finishing up and I read Edward's message.

_You at the Hale__'__s tonight? _

_Ed._

I messaged him back and told him I'd meet him on the road, since he lived walking distance from there place. I told Rose I'd be back in a bit with Ed and went to get my shoes. On the way to the door, I passed by the living room door and heard the guys talking.

"Fuck, that chick's hot though." One of them shouted.

"Dude. She's like my sister." Emmett yelled. Wait, we're they talking about me?

"Shut up Jake." Jasper said, I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Come on Jas, you're not fucking blind. Have you seen the ass on her?" I heard James's whiny voice muse, "The shit I would do to her." It creped me out hearing James say that. If I was ever alone with him, I knew he'd do it too, that's the scary part.

"Shut the fuck up James." Jasper growled and I could almost feel the tension in his tone.

"I'm totally going to tap that shit tonight." James said ignoring Jasper's previous warning and trying to antagonize him.

"If you so much as look at her tonight James. I will kick your god damn teeth down your fucking throat. Got it." I heard Jasper snarl as I jumped back in surprise. It was sweet of him to try to protect me from James. I heard them shuffle around and quickly ran from the doorway and went outside. I started walking up the road to Ed's and met him a little less than halfway on the road.

"Sup Pix?" He shouted as he gave me a big hug. Edward was another close friend of mine, a total trouble maker just like me and Emmett. The three of us did some of the dumbest pranks together last year before Ed graduated. He was a huge player though, defiantly a numbers man. He'd been with almost every chick in high school before he finished and he was Bella's obsession. She's had a thing for him since the first time they hooked up. Even though they never used the term 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend', they slept together for a while as 'fuck friends' but neither of them saw other people during that time. Defiantly, what I would call a relationship. They stopped seeing each other when she left for college last year and they only now see each other when she's home on weekends.

"Eddie,-" I shouted loudly, "-what's the game plan for tonight?"

"What's goin' down at the Hale's?" He asked as he released his arms and we started heading in that direction.

"Football team's over to watch the game." I mumbled as his eyes light up and he flashed a large grin.

"Em around?" I nodded my head and his grin turned into a wicked smirk. I see Ed all the time, like almost every night I'm at Rose's but he and Emmett don't see each other as often, and no one likes letting us see each other all together. Apparently, that's went bad shit happens, according to Rose. As we got inside the house, Rose's parents were putting on their shoes. We said goodbye to them and they told us they'd be back later tonight. As soon as the door closed behind us and their car purred to life, Ed shouted out from the entrance, "Yo Emmett."

It only took a few seconds for Emmett to race around the corner, almost slipping on the carpet. "Ed!" he shouted as he skidded to a halt in front of us, followed quickly by Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper cursed under his breath when he saw Ed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I knew the whole football team hated Edward because of a stunt we pulled last year. A lot of them still hated me, but not as bad as Ed. He took all the blame for it with the principal. Even though, it was my idea, not a lot of people knew I was involved. Ed actually denied my involvement when he was confronted about it. I giggled internally as I remembered drifting though the football field with Ed's truck as we tore up most of the grass. How were we supposed to know there was a game the next morning?

"Don't do any stupid shit." Rose muttered as she took Emmett's hand.

Jasper finished his beer and tossed the can aside before reaching into the fridge for another. As he turned to walk away, Ed called out to him, "Sup Jas?" Ed's wicked smirk didn't help the situation. Ed knew they didn't like him and he wasn't welcome around them but he didn't care. Jasper gave him the finger and turned to the door. I couldn't help but snicker a little as Jasper walked away but when my giggles got loud enough for him to hear, he froze in the doorway and his body stiffened. He spun on his heel and stomped over to Ed.

"Don't fuck with me Cullen." He was really pissed off with Ed, for no reason at all. Even though I desperately want Jasper, I'm loyal to my friends first.

"He didn't do anything to you Jasper." I snarled as I stepped forward protectively. I may be a few inches or a foot shorter than these two guys, but in that moment, Jasper took a cautious step back before he regained his composure.

"This doesn't involve you Alice." His voice was so harsh, it took me off guard. I'd seen Jasper mad, but he'd never been mad at me before, even when he found out I was involve in the field incident, he still wasn't angry with me.

I have to say, hearing Jasper's anger directed towards me fuelled my own, "The hell it does Jasper. Don't fucking talk to him like that. You know as well as I do, he didn't act alone that night. So don't fucking threaten him."

Rose was trying to intervene by now and Ed had made his way outside with Emmett. I was so pissed, I didn't realize they had left.

"Seriously Alice. I don't give a shit what happened then. I was talking to Edward, not you." He shouted, making his southern accent a tad thicker in his angry voice. By now, everyone was standing in the door was watching our shouting match.

"I don't fucking care who you were talking to. I'm not just going to stand here and let you talk to my friend like that. Fuck that shit." I could hear the guys all snickering from the doorway as the front door opened behind me and Ed came inside followed by Emmett.

"Hey Ed, you're gonna seriously hiding behind little Alice to defend you." Jacob bellowed through his snickering. I knew Ed had something against Jacob way before the field thing. Jake was always chasing after Bella, and Ed had to tell him to fuck off on multiple occasions.

Ed started to push past me to get at Jake. I spun around quick enough to put my hands on his chest to stop him. "Don't Ed. He's not worth it. Please." I begged as I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before dropping his hands to his side. Jake started to chuckle again cause Ed to force against me. I held my hands on his chest and tried to push him back.

"Pix, move." he growled at me as I stood in his way. Ed only stopped fighting me when Emmett put his hand on Ed's shoulder and shook his head. I moved out of Ed's way once everyone had cleared the room, other then Rose, Emmett, Ed and myself. Ed walked over the fridge and took one of Jasper's beers. I hadn't noticed Jasper lingering in the doorway until he made a loud throat clearing noise and gave Ed an amused smirk.

"Hope you don't mind." Ed muttered, not really caring if he did.

"Help yourself." Jasper continued to smirk at Ed as he raised his beer to him. What the hell just happened? Why is Jasper actually talking to Ed, when not three minutes ago he wanted to kill him? I decided to chalk it up to mood swings, but I knew I'd be asking Emmett about it later.

I stared at Jasper, dumbstruck, still trying to understand him, when his eyes landed on mine. I watched as he dragged his eyes lazily along my body before his smirk changed and a new meaning to it played across his lips. Before he broke his eyes away from mine, he winked at me and bit his lip. I was stunned and pissed. _What the fuck?_ Something about that he did lit a fire inside me, a rage. I could only see red, I was so angry with him and I had no idea why. He turned and walked away before I could say anything. I debated going after him, screaming at him, telling him off, but I didn't know what I would say. I didn't have a reason to yell, even though he really got under my skin. Instead, I just pushed past Emmett who was blocking the door and sat on the steps, having a cigarette. Em followed me out, and asked if I was okay. I told him everything was fine, he bought it and left me alone. I don't know how long I sat there, but Rose and Ed had also come to check on me, I sent them back inside though. I'd almost filled the little ash tray outside when the door opened again.

"Can I get one of those?" a voice from behind me asked. I didn't bother to look up or answer, instead I just tossed my pack behind me and waited for Jasper to pass it back. He sat down on the step next to me and lit his smoke before handing me back my pack. I was still fuming, I don't know what it was about him that made me so angry, but I just wanted to scream at him.

"What do you want Jasper?" I snarled, fixing my gaze on something in the distance.

"Chill out Ali." He murmured causally as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Get your arm off me Jasper." After years of dying for his touch, I wanted so badly to punch him right now, forcing him to take his arm off me.

He chuckled softly, "Relax Ali, you know I'm not going to hurt you." He tightened his arm around me then released in a supporting manner.

"Fuck off Jasper." I muttered in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to force myself from his hold. He held his arm around me as we sat there in silence, smoking our cigarettes. Occasionally he would rub my shoulder, reminding me he was still there but I refused to acknowledge his presences. The longer we sat together, the more annoyed I was becoming. I was so frustrated because I couldn't find were all this pent up rage was coming from.

He tightened his arm, mimicking the same supporting gesture as before and whispered gently to me, "The game's starting, you coming inside?"

I nodded and he stood up, offering me his hand. "I'll be in soon."

He pulled back his hand and stuck it in his pocket, "I'll save you a seat." he mumbled as he turned for the door.

I waited a good few minutes before I headed inside as well. When I got to the TV room, as Rose called it; even though it was more like a home theatre, I looked around for a place to sit, away from Jasper. Rose, Ed and Emmett already occupied one couch, I debated sitting on them but decided against that when they jumped up to cheer. Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul were all squished together on the second couch, leaving no room for anyone else. I looked to the third couch as Jasper met my gaze and motioned for me to come and sit down. I sighed and did as he ask, not like he left me much choice. I took a seat between Jas and Mike. James sat on the other side of Mike and I could feel James's eyes on me when I sat down.

Ben and Seth sat on the floor in front of the couch and almost had their noses pinned to the TV. A few minutes into the game the door bell rang and Mike jumped up and screamed, "Pizza!" before bolting out of the room. I watched as James took his chance to move into Mike's seat. Jasper must have noticed too because he flung his arm around the back of the couch, trying to keep James away from me. I gave him a grateful smile and returned my attention to the TV. I can't say I actually like football, or sports in particular, but I didn't mind sitting this close to Jasper, that's for sure. Once everyone was done with the pizzas, Ben started complaining about having to sit on the ground. I immediately offered up my sit and moved to get up. As I moved though, I felt to hands snake around my waist, I turned to James to slap him off me, but realized as I was being pulled back down to the couch, it wasn't James'. When I realize who had grabbed me, I was already sited in Jasper lap as Ben jumped into my spot and tossed my legs on his knees.

I looked back at Jasper in shock as he still had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He just gave me a sheepish smile and released his hold. I tried to focus on the game, trying desperately not to think about Jasper's actions, trying not to analysis them or jump to any conclusions. When I decide I couldn't focus, I jumped off Jas's lap and went outside for a smoke. I was outside maybe five minutes went the door behind me flung open and James staggered out.

"Hey Ali." He droned with a suggestive tint to his voice.

"Fuck off James." I muttered on instinct. It's my usual reply to whatever he says to me.

"Oh I'd love to baby." He stepped closer to me as I took a drag of my cigarette and fought the urge to step back cautiously.

"I'm seriously going to hurt you one of these days, if you don't knock this shit off." I mumbled more to myself than him.

"I'd love to see you try." He paused for a moment to think, "I'd even let you pin me, cutie." I swear I threw up a little in my mouth at this point. He stuck out his arms, trapping me against the wall of the house. "Why do you keep fighting me? You know you'd like it."

I flicked my cigarette over his shoulder, trying not to let him know how scared I was. My heart was pounding and I could feel myself begin to shake. I gritted my teeth to try to control the trembles and covered my fear with anger, "I swear to god James, if you don't fuck off right now, I'm going to hurt you." I spat but my voice still broke with fear.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You'd just be giving me a reason to pin you under me." He whispered into my ear as he brushed the hair from my neck and kissed me. I flinched away and was about to hit him, when he suddenly jumped back and the door flung open again. Ed stood in the doorway, looking James over before looking at me. I quickly collected myself before Ed could see anything was wrong.

"Coming in Ali?" He mumbled as I race to the door and pushed passed him. I don't know why, I considered going back to Rose's room and waiting for everyone to leave, but I found myself walking back to the TV room. I noticed James's empty sit next to Jasper, but decided to climb back into his lap anyways. It was safe there. For a brief second, I had a sudden fear he didn't want me there, that he wanted me to sit in the empty spot. I turned to assess his face and was met with a warm smile as his arms snaked around my waist again. I settled into his grasp and tried again to focus on the game, until James came back. He took the empty sit next to Jasper and tossed my legs on his knees like Ben had done before. I immediately froze. My body stiffened and the trembles began. Suddenly, as if he knew there was something wrong, Jasper's body became tense and his grip tightened around me. I shuffled away from James, trying to make Jasper realized I didn't want to be near James. He picked up on my cue and pulled me further on his lap, so my legs fell over his own and Jasper's body was between me and James.

James shot glares at Jasper until the game ended and Jasper released my waist. I climbed out of Jasper's lap and giving him a small smile before going to see Rose and Ed. As the evening wound down, people started to leave, but James lingered behind with Jake. I tried to ignore them but as soon as it was just Ed and I in the room with them the tension grew. I could hear them snickering like school girls across the room. Ed and I started for the door went James reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Where you goin' sexy?" He drawled in his usual suggestive manner. As soon as James's hand made contact with my arm however, Ed violently threw it off.

"Don't fucking touch her." He growled and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Why? You fucking her or something?" Jake yelled from behind James and moved his way to Ed's face.

"Get out of my face Jacob." Ed snarled as I pushed passed him and situated myself between them.

"Or what?" Jacob laughed in a provoking manner.

"Or I beat your fucking face in." Just as Ed spoke though, Jasper walked in and pushed Jake back, taking his place.

"I told you to watch yourself Cullen." Jasper growled and they both tried to push me out of their way. I placed a hand on each other their chest trying to break it apart. I could suddenly feel the same anger as earlier bubbling up inside me. "Get out of the way Alice." Jasper snarled at me with his eyes locked on Edward's.

"Or what, you going to fucking hit me Jasper?" I shouted. _Where did that come from?_ I suddenly felt the same urge to scream at Jasper, to hit him, to do something. I felt this overwhelming frustration consuming me. I know I couldn't hurt him, I didn't have a reason to yell but I needed something, I needed to do something.

"Or I'll move you myself." Jasper began to shake with anger. "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn Alice, just move." I could tell he was becoming as frustrated as I was.

"Just back the fuck off. We're fucking leaving." With that I turned and grabbed Ed's arm, pulling him from the room. He tried to resist, but I continued pulling and he eventually gave up. I told Rose I would sleep at Ed's tonight and asked her to pick me up in the morning before school. She agreed and I headed for the door. When I got to the kitchen, Ed was already outside waiting for me and Jasper was sitting in the kitchen, opening another beer. I pulled on my shoes and looked to Jasper. When our eyes met, his lips curled into that same undecipherable smirk and he winked at me again. At this point I was so pissed off, I violently sung the door open and slammed it behind me, scaring the shit out of Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

J POV

Another day of school. Oh fun. Emmett, Rose and I piled into her Jeep and headed up the road to the Cullen house. After last night, if I ever see Edward Cullen again, it will be too soon. I must admit though, he is kind of amusing, like he thinks he is God's gift to piss off mankind. I watched from the car as Alice hugged Edward goodbye and bounced to the car. I don't know what happened last night, but I can't look at Alice the same anymore.

"See ya Pix." I heard Edward yell from his front door as Alice turned and blew him a kiss. _What the fuck. Is she seeing him?_ A sudden burst of anger flooded through me, how can she be so stupid? Alice hoped in the car next to me and didn't acknowledge my presences. Obviously still pissed off from last night. Ali prattled on and on about Edward the entire car ride, and I was ready to scream.

"Can you possibly talk about anything other than Cullen." I spat my words in anger. An anger I couldn't find the source too, which only made it worse.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alice spat and rolled her eyes. Rose pulled into the school parking lot and was searching for a parking spot. I relaxed a bit knowing I would be away from Alice soon and I could relax.

"Sorry, if I don't want to fuck Cullen like everyone seems too." I chuckled darkly as Alice's fists balled together. I'd almost forgotten how cute she was when she got mad.

"Maybe you'd learn something." Alice snarled, I could see she was coming to her boiling point. Rose and Em quickly jumped out of the car and I followed their lead. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I walked over to Alice's side and opened her door for her.

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two, Cullen can't." I whispered as she climbed out of the car. She just stared at me in shock. _Where did that come from?_ I had no idea why I just said that, I was as shocked as Alice was.

"You think I'm screwing Edward, don't you?" She chuckled and I could see the amusement in her features, "Well, keep your nose out of my business and go fuck yourself." She mumbled pleasantly, as if she were greeting someone politely. With that she turned and walked away. I watched her leave, swaging her hips as she almost danced to the door. I suddenly found myself wanting desperately to roughly grab her by those hips she was swaging, dangling in front of me, trying to tease me. I shook it off and made my way to class. I took my regular sit next to Maria and set out my books.

"Hey baby. How was the game last night?" Maria asked gently as she gave me a welcoming smile.

"Oh, it was good, we won." I muttered on autopilot as my thoughts drifted back to Alice sitting in my lap and how good that had felt.

"That's good, so are you still coming over tonight?" She damn near purred, I looked around to make sure no one had heard her. It was kind of embarrassing when they did.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I get home tonight." I mumbled as I opened my textbook, trying to busy myself. That didn't stop her from whining though. It always drove me crazy went she whined, but it didn't piss me off in the same way Alice did. Maria just irritated me, and made me want to get away from her but Alice, I don't know how it makes me feel. It's almost exhilarating, but frustrating all the same and it just continues to pile on, making me want to explode.

"You promised yesterday, what changed?" _What did change?_ I couldn't even answer that question, something did. I just don't know what.

"I'm just really tired after last night." I muttered hoping she would get off my case now. She nodded and turned to the lecture.

I'd made it to lunchtime without seeing Alice again and I was finally starting to feel relaxed. I sat down in the cafeteria at our usual table. The whole gang was already there, most of the cheerleaders and the guys from the team all huddled around one small table. I took my sit next to Maria, as she gabbed to Jess and Angela about cheerleading or whatever, and tried to drowned out the noise so I could eat. My attention was suddenly brought to the big windows across the cafeteria. There, sitting on the bench all alone was Alice, as usual. Ever since Emmett and Rose got together, Rose stopped eating lunch with Alice and started hanging around us. I kind of felt bad for Alice, she looked so alone out there. I noticed some days Edward would be there with her, other days it would be another brunette girl, but usually she would just sit there all lunch, smoking and talking on her cell phone.

I felt this sudden urge to go accompany her, I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I wanted a cigarette and bad.

"I'm going outside." I mumbled to Maria. She waved me off signaling she was having a conversation and didn't care. I shrugged off her response and ditched my tray.

When I got outside, I headed over to Alice. She didn't acknowledge my presences, again. That's really starting to get to me. I sat down next to her and she tossed her pack of cigarettes at me, almost like she knew I was about to ask. I took one and handed it back to her, she still didn't say a word.

"You know the polite thing to do is say Hello." I muttered, my irritation was becoming apparent in my voice.

"Hi." she mumbled as she fixed her eyes on something in the distance.

"Am I pissing you off already?" I mused, knowing fully well that now I was.

"What is it Jasper?" I could hear her rolling her eyes, but I looked to her face to be sure.

"You looked lonely." She clenched her jaw, knowing I was right.

"I'm waiting for someone." She muttered, finally meeting my gaze, just as Edward appeared in the distance.

"I see, is he here to teach me a thing or two?" I cocked a challenged eyebrow as she stood up and huffed. Yup, I was definitely annoying her now.

"Sup Pix? You ready to get out of here?" Ed called as he got closer. "Oh hey Jazzy."

I rolled my eyes as Alice stood up and gave me a tight lipped smile, "Hey Eddie." I teased back as he pulled her into a big hug. "See you later Pixie." I called as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder as I gave her a knowing smirk and a little wink. She huffed as she began to stomp, her hips swaging back and forth a little more than necessary. _Fucking tempting._

The day droned on until the final bell rang. I made my way out to Rose's SUV with Maria. She insisted on walking with me to the car. When we got closer, I noticed a small, dark haired girl leaning on the side of the black SUV. _Alice. _

Maria and I continued walking until we were just a few feet from Alice. I told Maria she didn't have to wait for Rose and Emmett, but she so damn persistent today. I knew as well as everyone else, Maria hated Alice.

"Excuse me? Can you please put that out?" Maria called out to Alice. Alice's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at her cigarette and back at Maria and I.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I don't think Alice meant to be offensive; she looked genuinely shocked at Maria's order.

"No. I'm not. I don't want to breathe in your second hand smoke." Maria huffed faking innocences with a hint of venom in her voice.

"So leave." Alice snarled, making Maria look to me for defense. I shook my head in defeated; I didn't want to be bother.

"Whatever." Maria snapped as she turned and walked away. I knew she wanted me to go after her and I would be getting in shit later because I didn't, but she was just so damn annoying lately.

"Gimme that." I reached out as she handed me her already lit cigarette. I could see her snickering as Rose and Emmett approached us. As they got closer I noticed another body moving with them. _Fuck. Edward._

_Why is he still hanging around her?_


	3. Chapter 3

A POV

I hated how Jasper thought I was lonely, like I was desperate for company. Okay, so I was, but that's what Ed is for. Ever since Rose started having lunch with Emmett, I've been alone. Sure I know just about everyone in the school, but they aren't people I really like enough to hang out with. So I prefer being alone than annoyed. Obviously Jasper didn't understand that. I was so grateful when Ed showed up, like a knight in shining armor, saving me from my prince.

As we walked away from the school, I couldn't help but repeat Jas's words in my mind, _See you later Pixie._ Why did he call me that? Only Ed and Em ever called me that.

"What you thinking 'bout Pix?" Ed muttered as he took my hand in his and started skipping, pulling me along with him.

"Just shit." I mumbled as I began skipping along with him. I felt so childish, it was so freeing.

"You still like that prick?" Ed mused, I knew Ed didn't hate Jasper, Ed didn't hate anyone. Everyone hated him though. I nodded and he gave me a disapproving look.

"Ice cream?" Ed brought out the child in me, ditching school, skipping and eating ice cream. Yeah, this is turing out to be a good day. We sat in the park eating our ice cream as we joked around and teased each other.

"I think he likes you too." He said out of no where. I lilted my head in confusion as he looked at me with the 'seriously?' look. When I finally clicked who he was talking about he was already laughing at me.

"Screw you Ed." The rest of the afternoon continued like this, joking, play fighting and picking on each other.

I spent the night at Rose's, we chatted and gossiped all night. Went morning finally came around, we had just fallen asleep. We went through the day like zombies. At lunch Ed showed up and we ditched again for ice cream. I knew I was going to get caught, but it was Friday and I didn't care. Ed and I planned to return to the school anyways tonight, there was a big football game and it would piss everyone off if he showed up. We stopped at the grocery store to get some beer before heading back to the high school and chilling out on the bleachers. After a while Rose found us and took a seat next to me. Ed and I had already polished off a good half of the twenty four pack and we promised each other we would finish it off before the game started.

The cheerleaders ran out on the field in front of us, followed by the football players. We had taken seats at the bottom of the bleachers, so everyone could see us there. Everyone, including Mr. Peters.

"Alice Brandon. Edward Cullen." he yelled firmly as he approached us. "There is to be no underage drinking here. Throw it out now." I rolled my eyes and opened another beer, offering it to him.

"Sir, I am of age." Ed mused as he slurred his speak a little. Mr. Peters just ignored him and singled me out, "Have a ride home Monday morning Alice, you're suspended for skipping and drinking at a school function." I just nodded and smiled up at him. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "That's a three days for skipping and three more for the alcohol." With that he turned to walk away.

"Thanks Sir." I shouted as he continued walking. Once the game started the cheerleaders started jumping around in front of us and we both stretched out our legs trying to trip as many as possible, making a game out of it. Ed managed to knock down two or three as I took down two of them myself. When it was time for the final cheer before half time the girls all took there position as Ed swung out his arm and slapped Maria's ass, hard. I burst out laughing as she spun around and landed her hand on Ed's cheek. Ed was so drunk by now he didn't feel a thing and he continued to laugh.

When the game finally ended Maria ran across the field to Jasper's arms and started pointing towards us as she talked to him.

"Rose, let's get the hell out of here. You brother is going to kill Ed." I mumbled as we both giggled, she nodded quickly and we all ran to the car. Ed sat in the front with Rose as we waited for Emmett and Jasper. When they finally got there, they climbed in the back with me and I could see Jasper was absolutely fuming. The drive was quiet until we got to Rose's and a few cars pulled up behind us.

"Oh, we are hosting the after party." Jasper growled and forcefully pushed the door open. The weird thing was, he held it open for me before slamming it and heading to the other cars.

Ed leaned in to me and Rose, "Should I run?" he whispered as we both started giggling.

The crowd started to thin as I took a seat on the steps and lit a smoke. It took me a while to notice someone behind me, my senses went very sharp after how much I'd drank at the game.

"Hey." Jasper sneered as he sat down next to me. I could feel his tension, his anger screamed off of him. "I want you to tell your friend to leave."

"He has a right to be here. Relax fuck. He was only kidding." I muttered as I took a long hall from my cigarette, trying frantically to suppress the burning anger inside me.

"Why are you always defending him? Are you fucking him or something?" Jasper mused almost as if he were trying to make me angry, like he wanted me to blow up at him.

Instead, I decided to provoke him, "Why do you care who I fuck?" I countered as I begged him to met my challenge.

"Just though you were better than that Darlin'." His southern accent was coming in thick now, if intentional or not, it was fucking hot. I suddenly remembered one of the biggest reason for my infatuation with Jasper Hale, his Texas drawl.

"Fuck you." I spat, everything in me was shaking with anger, I was so furious and so frustrated, I just wanted to scream.

"Now that would give you a nice break from Cullen wouldn't it?" He mused. His lips curled into a suggestive smirk as he finally met my previous challenge.

"You fucking wish Jasper." I muttered as I moved to go inside, but something stopped me, something told me to push this further. "At least with me you wouldn't have to constantly be worried about catching something." With that I shot him a daring smile and waited for him to pick his jaw up off the floor. I stood up, letting those be my last words, and moved to the door. When I looked back at Jasper, he dragged his eyes along my body, assessing and inspecting every curve. When they finally reached mine, there was something in his eyes I could not decipher.

"Pix!" Ed shouted across the room as I made my way through the sea of people. We I reached him, he was already being propped up but Emmett as he stumbled forwards.

"Where you been Pixie?" he slurred as he spoke and stumbled back a step.

"I was outside, talking to Jas." I mumbled so only Ed could hear. He nodded his head, obviously not really caring. I climbed on my tiptoes, using Ed to balance myself so I could whisper in his ear. "Jasper thinks we're sleeping together." When I climbed down Ed pulled me into a hug so he could discreetly whisper back, "Pretend we are?" I nodded into the hug just before he let me down. For some reason, I never really had to explain much to Ed, he always understood or trusted me to explain later. I don't know why, but I know this is going to get to Jasper. He seemed so angry when he asked.

Whenever we saw Jasper, Ed and I would hold each other, kiss, and show affection. I could see Jasper boiling, he already wanted to hurt Ed but now, he was beyond furious. Finally as the night wound down, people started to leave and Rose offered Ed a ride home. He gratefully accepted, muttering something about getting run over if he walked. I said goodbye to him, giving him a kiss for Jasper's benefit. When the door closed behind Ed, I felt a hand fall and grasp around my arm. I spun around to face one pissed off Jasper.

"You are seriously fucking that loser?" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"That's none of your business Jasper, now get your fucking hand off me." My fists started to ball as I spoke, a wave of red rushed my vision and the same frustration returned. Jasper violently released my arm and let out a small growl as he did. I stood there for a moment, waiting for his apology, but he just stared at me, as if he were waiting for an answer. "You're kidding right? Fuck off, it doesn't involve you."

"No. I'm not kidding. Are you and Cullen together?" He punctuated every word with a short breath, as if I spoke another language and he was trying to make me understand his.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging nerves, I was defiantly in dire need of some nicotine. "Fuck off Jasper." I muttered and turned to get my shoes on. Jasper was persistent, following me outside and taking a sit next to me. I lit a cigarette and handed one to him. He accepted, lit it and threw his arm over my shoulder. _What the hell? Does he have a split personality disorder or something?_ I tried to shrug away but he tightened his grip and pulled me a little closer.

"Why Cullen?" He whispered gently as I felt myself moving into his grasp slightly.

"Why not?" I countered gently, trying to not provoke him and ruin the moment.

Jasper sighed, shaking his head slightly in disapproval, "You're too good for him Ali." He mumbled sheepishly.

"You don't even know him." I paused, wondering if it was time to answer his question. "I've never slept with Edward, by the way." I let out a small chuckle as his grip tightened around me. He took a sharp breath and tried to stead himself.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, it blended with a tint of anger and frustration.

"God no." I snickered as he narrowed his brows and rage danced in his features.

"So do you make out with all your friends then?" He spat suddenly out of no where. I jumped a little at the randomness of his loud voice, it held so much raw anger it was piercing.

"And what if I do?" I muttered as trying to settle my nerves.

"Then you two deserve each other." He growled at me. I threw his arm off my shoulder and went inside, in a huff. _Fuck that. I don__'__t deserve that from him._


	4. Chapter 4

J POV

I watched him as he wrapped his arms around Alice, pulling her in a tight hug and whispering something into her ear. The anger burned inside me, he doesn't deserve her. He's just going to use her. I watched them all night, hugging, kissing, hold each other, it made my fucking sick. When he finally was about to leave, Alice pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him passionately. My insides twisted and I felt the dry hives coming up. It was sickening. I suppressed the feeling and reached out my hand, taking Alice's arm in it, making her face me. I need to hear her say it, I need to tell her how wrong it is.

"You are seriously fucking that loser?" I snarled and suddenly wish I'd taken a different approach.

Alice's eyes became dark with rage, but a passionate rage and suddenly as if a sliver of sunshine had hit her in a different way, I suddenly wanted her, needed her. "That's none of your business Jasper, now get your fucking hand off me." I reluctantly let go of her arm. I'd do anything she asks in this moment. Anything.

But I needed my answer, so I stood in front of her waiting. "You're kidding right? Fuck off, it doesn't involve you."

Her fists were tightly balled together, as if she would punch me but I didn't care. I needed my answer, as it was the key to my sanity and my irrational behavior. I ignored her and asked again. She took a long deep breath and turned away from me, muttering the usual 'fuck off'. So, I followed her outside, I was determined to know.

Sitting next to her, I took a different approach and threw my arm around her. I like her touch, and for some odd reason, I like knowing she's safely held in my arms. Memories of the game we watched the other night came flooding back. Holding Alice in my lap, it felt so right, so normal. Having her there in my lap, feeling her every movements on my groin, I can honestly say, I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted Alice in that moment.

"Why Cullen?" I whispered gently in her ear, I don't know why it mattered, but it bothered me that it was him.

"Why not?" she mumbled softly, while I mentally compiled a list of reasons. Number one on the list, _you're too good for him Ali. _Wait, did I just say that out loud. I looked to Ali's face as her expression told me I did.

"You don't even know him." She whispered before taking a defeated breath, "I've never slept with Ed, by the way." A wave of relief flushed over me, but that didn't mean she didn't want to sleep with him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I started to prepare myself for the worst.

She laughed at me as if I was way off, "God no."

The previous anger I'd tried to suppress over powered me and I burst, my vision was red and I lost it.

"So do you make out with all your friends then?" I snapped, the venom released in my words, and the frustration subsided as she flinched away from me.

She quickly recomposed herself and countered, "And what if I do."

She threw my arm from her as I growled, "You two deserve each other." She stood up and left me there on the step. I turned my head and watched her walk away. _Since when did little Ali have such a nice ass?_

For a moment, I became consumed in that thought and more of what I would love to do with that ass of hers. My fantasy over came me and I didn't even notice Rose sitting next to me, until she nudged my shoulder.

"What's stuck up our ass tonight?" She muttered. Obviously irritated by the way he'd acted the past few days.

"What's going on with Ali and Cullen?" Still needing my answers, the questions were eating away at me.

"I don't know. They were drunk and just having some fun, why does it matter Jas?" Rose's lips curled into a knowing smirk. She already knew why it mattered to me, even if I didn't. "They're not together you know. Just best friends."

I don't care if they are, he shouldn't put his hands on her. I suddenly felt very protective and fought the urge to defend Alice. "He's just a whore, that's all." Rose just nodded and chuckled. It was a well known fact that Edward Cullen would fuck anything on two legs.

The rest of the weekend progressed slowly, I continued to bicker with Alice, becoming more and more frustrated. I hid in my room when Cullen came over, I never understood why my parents liked him but they were always inviting him and his parents over. Saturday night, Cullen and his parents, Esme and Carlisle came for dinner at my place. Alice and Ed still acted flirty but I tried my best to ignore it and stayed away from them. As the weekend progressed I couldn't do it anymore, so I grabbed my shit, and went to Maria's. Sunday night, I staggered in late after having a few too many with the boys and crashed on the couch.

I was woken by the sunlight coming in the big bay windows and intensifying my head ache. There's no way I'm going to class. I heard people moving around so I dragged myself to the kitchen for breakfast. I fumbled through the cupboards and took out the frying pan. Something at the table caught my eye though, there's a note.

_We__'__ll be gone until late tonight. _

_Order in for dinner. _

_Love you,_

_Mom. _

I guess they don't care if I skip then. I went back to the stove just as my peripheral vision caught a figure in the doorway. I slowly turned to see Ali poking through the fridge.

"Hey Ali, can you pass me the eggs?" I muttered as she nodded and bent further in the fridge. I caught myself staring as she did so, her little pajama shorts, barely contained her perfectly round ass. She turned, giving me a suggestive smirk as she caught me undressing her with my eyes.

"Here you go." she chirped as she passed me the carton, bring me back from my fantasies.

Suddenly embarrassed, I muttered sheepishly, "You want one?" Alice's smile turned into a massive grin as she nodded. I started cooking and my attention was brought to the clock, _9:30._

"Ali, has Rose already left for school?" Suddenly wondering if she was going to be late. She just nodded mindlessly. "You're going to be late." My voice became urgent as I thought about Alice getting in trouble.

"I'm suspended." She muttered into the counter, obviously still agitated about it. I motioned her over as I continued cooking. She jumped up on the counter next to me, dangling her legs over the side.

"What'd you do now?" I chuckled softly remembering some of the previous stories Ali and Em had told me.

"Apparently, underage drinking is forbidden at school events." She mocked and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I didn't offer one to Mr. Peters."

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious? And you wonder why he's always on your case." I teased as I flipped the eggs. When they were done, I briefly wondered if I should ask Ali to move so I could grab the plates. I decided against it as I moved in front of her, leaning almost on top of her and reaching into the cupboard. I looked down to her eyes as my fingers found the plates. That's when I noticed she had her legs on either side of me and I stood so close, I wouldn't have to flinch to be pressed against her body. Her eyes were dark with the same frustration but this time they also held suggestion. The tiny top she wore hung low enough so I could see perfectly down it and the warmth of her legs around me was too much.

I grabbed the plates and quickly pulled away. Suddenly wanting, needing her touch.

_It can__'__t happen. It can__'__t happen. _I kept muttering in my thoughts as they continuously betrayed me and wondered back to her.

I tried to distract myself, "So what are your plans for today?" We'd finished our plates, we found ourselves in the same situation as before. Ali sat on the counter next to me as I cooked more eggs. _Damn hangover has me starving_. I took my eyes off the food and watched her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm supposed to chill with Ed later. Other than that just bumming around her till Rose comes home. You?" My temper started to spin at the mention of Ed's name and I lost control of myself only for a split second, but enough to snap at Alice, "Don't you ever go home?" I instantly wished I could have taken it back. I don't want her to go and I sure as hell don't want her to go anywhere with Cullen.

"Why don't you just go back to ignoring me then?" she muttered. I could hear that she was getting angry but there was something else in her voice. Pain?

"I wish I could." I tried to mumble to myself but no doubt she heard it.

"Then just fuck off Jasper." She sneered as I moved to get a plate, trapping her on the counter. Something inside me sparks every time she tells me to fuck off. It just drives me crazy and the frustration builds. I pushed closer between her legs, trying to intimate her.

"Don't ever tell me to fuck off again." I snarled as I watched her eyes become dark with the same suggestive tint as earlier. She gritted her teeth and glared at me, knowing she couldn't move until I released her. The frustration kept growing and growing, overwhelming my senses, looking for a release. The look in her eyes finally broke me as I crashed my lips forcefully into hers, snaking my arms around her waist, pulling her body into mine. The frustration began to subside as my lips fought with hers and her little hand twisted into my hair, pulling me into her mouth. Her legs wrapped tightly around my wasist, as my tongue found entrance to her mouth. I let out an uncontrollable moan as our lips moved more urgently together and my hands roamed her body. I slide her hair from her neck and slowly make my way down her jaw and neck. I kissed and sucked at her neck, listening to her moan out in pleasure. She grinded her hips into mine, gently at first but quickly gaining force. I bit down on her neck gently, trying to hold back a loud moan causing her to purred my name, "Oh god Jas."

All of a sudden, I realized were I was, what I was doing and who I was with. My body stiffened and I froze on the spot. I relaxed a little and leaned my forehead against hers as we both panted for air, trying to calm the erratic heart beats.

"Sorry Ali." I whispered sheepishly, not knowing what possessed me to do that or if she even wanted me to do it. I shouldn't have done that to her. She didn't have time to response as the door flung open and a voice shouted, "Hey Pix…oh god. Uh-" My eyes landed on Edward standing in the door awkwardly. For a split second I wondered what had startled him, until I realized Alice still had her legs wrapped around my waist and I had my arms around hers. I dropped my arms quickly and she removed her legs in the same rush.

"Christ Cullen,-" I mumbled as I felt a little smirk play on my lips, "-don't you knock?"

I heard Alice chuckle softly beside me as Ed gave me a lopsided grin. "I-uh, I didn't think you'd be here." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. No body said anything for a short while, the room was awkward to say the least.

"Pix! I can't believe you're getting it on with the enemy!" Ed shouted teasingly as Alice's cheeks glowed red. I pulled my arms around her protectively as I shot Ed a childish glare.

"She's mine now." I mocked, sounding like the villain in a superman cartoon.

Ed seemed to ponder something for a moment before letting a huge grin dance across his lips. "Your problem now." Before I could come up with a conscious thought, a massive smile curled on my lips.

"So what's the plan Pix?" Ed mumbled as he still looked between Alice and I. No doubt wondering if I would be intruding.

"I was thinking of going to pick up Emmett and get some ice cream, wanna come Jas?" She chimed as her eyes danced with mischief.

"Isn't Emmett in class?" My mind was still working off the affects of last night binge and I was easily confused.

"Duh. It's rescue mission." I looked at Alice and shook my head in confusion, it took a moment before it actually clicked.

"You mean he's skipping?" Alice and Ed both nodded as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes and we're going to pick him up." Alice chirped as Ed dangled the keys to his mother's Volvo.

"Fine." I mumbled as I went to change.

The car ride was quiet, the occasional comment was made but only small talk. Alice sat in the front next to Ed, leaving me alone in the back sit. I didn't mind though. I can't trust myself around Alice anymore, this morning proved that. When we got to the school Ed ran inside to get Emmett and apparently Rosalie as well. Alice and I stood next to the car, smoking a cigarette and waiting.

"Oh my god. Jasper?" A female voice yelled. I couldn't see the source as they were standing in the sun but I recognized the voice, I just couldn't place it.

"Oh great. Stanley." Alice muttered before I could match the voice to a face. Jessica and Angela appeared in front of us, which meant Maria wasn't far. Sure enough, Maria was right behind them.

"Hey Alice, they let you out early?" Jess called from a few feet in front of us. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Good behavior." She countered as Jess mouthed 'whatever' and moved out of Maria's way.

"Oh Jas, good you're here. We'd better get to class or we'll get a late." Maria chimed innocently, pretending not to notice Alice standing behind me. "Oh god. Put that gross thing out. You promised you wouldn't smoke anymore. I thought that's why I bought you the Xbox as I quitting present." She prattled on.

"I'm not going." I sneered as I clenched my teeth and took a long drag of my cigarette, blowing it in her direction.

"Please don't tell me you're skipping class to hang out with that slut." She shrieked and I could have sworn I heard glass breaking in the distance.

"And Edward." I chimed calming as steam nearly flew from her ears.

"Cullen? You have to being joking? After what he did to me at the game? What the fuck Jasper?" She was screaming so loud by now, everyone in the parking lot was staring.

Alice poked out from behind my shoulder and smiled at Maria, "He was only being a gentleman. He noticed a stick in your ass and thought he'd remove it for you." Alice said sweetly causing Maria to glow red.

"Was I talking to you?-" Maria shrieked and paused for an answer, "-No. Learn your place you little skank."

I couldn't believe Alice's reaction, she just smirked and kept her sweet and innocent tone, "Call me a skank again and you'll be eating your meals with a straw."

Maria rolled her eyes, while Jess and Angela snickered behind her. Until she gave them the signal to stop. _Fucking brainless robots._ "Jasper, are you just going to stand there and let her threaten me?" Maria whined. Her whine always sent this agitated shiver down my spine, to say it wasn't utterly repulsing would be a lie.

"Just walk away Maria." I mumbled as I tossed my cigarette in Jess Stanley's direction earning a little huff from her. All of a sudden, three more figures appeared behind them, their faces darkened by the sun light.

"Hey Baby." I heard Edward call has he approached Maria.

"Jas, make him leave." Maria continued to whine.

Trying to keep my cold, I took a sharp breath, "He's my ride." I challenged and watched her eyes bug out of her head.

"You're a fucking worthless Jasper Hale. You can't even defend your own girl friend. And now you're hanging out with these losers." She shouted in my face. I didn't have time to process everything she'd said when I heard Rose speak, "Walk away _now_ Maria." With one last glare, she did as Rose commanded.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered under my breath so no one else could hear how much I hated my own girl friend. Although, I didn't anticipate Ali standing so close to me. She looked up at me, giving me a sad smile as she obviously heard my cursing. Rose and Emmett followed us back to our place then hoped in Ed's car as we were on our way to get ice cream apparently.

"Is this seriously what you do when you skip? Get ice cream?" I muttered to Ali who was sitting between Rose and I in the back. She gave an enthusiastic nod and bounced a little in her sit. I couldn't help but remark how cute she was. She was so lively, excited but graceful all the same.

When we'd arrived and Rose killed the engine, everyone hoped out of the car and went inside. I quickly scanned the faces sitting outside the shop, making sure the coast was clear. I was disturbed by how easily and freely the others wondered around without even considering getting caught. After seeing all the faces, I discreetly followed them in.

"Relax Jas, we aren't going to get caught." Ali whispered and places her little hand on my arm.

I took a second to think it over, and decided I did trust her judgment.

"Chocolate right?" Alice mused and smirked knowingly. Her statement came so out of the blue, I had no idea what she was talking about. I chewed on my lip a moment before I actually realized she was talking about ice cream.

"Uh yeah." I mumbled, while trying to figure out how she knew that. I guess I've known her for long enough that its normal to know that stuff but I didn't know hers. "How'd you guess?"

She let out a small chuckle, equivalent to her size, "You seem like the chocolate type. Not boring like Vanilla and much too reserved for Strawberry."

I was taken back by her analysis, comparing personality traits to ice cream flavors. I chewed on my lip nervously, trying to figure hers out. Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla were all too common for Alice. She was something wilder, something unordinary and crazy but still sweet. I memorized the menu above our heads comparing each flavor to Alice's personality. When I saw the right one though, I knew.

"Black Cherry." I bent down and whispered gently in her hair.

She let out a small gasp, "How the hell?" Her brows furrowed in shock and confusion.

I simply told her what I was thinking, before I could think of a better answer. "Strawberry is much too common for you. Same with Chocolate and Vanilla. You're more of a rare favor, something unexpected, a little bit shocking but every sugary all the same." She stared at me when I finished and I felt like a complete fool. I should've just gone with lucky guess.

"It's my favorite." She whispered gently as I ordered one chocolate and one black cherry. We finished our ice creams at the shop because Ed threw a fit about ice cream in the car, saying his mother would kill him. _So much for being rebellious Ed._

When everyone piled back into the car Ed muttered something to Alice about going to see Bells. I haven't a clue who that is, so figure he was taking us home. Ed pulled in to a small driveway just outside of town. It was a small house, and I had the strangest feeling I'd been here before. When we got inside we were greeted by a thin girl with long brown hair. _Hey, isn__'__t that the brunette, Ali has lunch with? _I scanned her features, never having really seen her up close before. Ed almost immediately pulled the girl into a huge hug and planted a sneaky kiss on her lips. The way he did so, anyone who didn't know Cullen would assume she was with him.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend Ed." I said loudly, as if I'd just put two and two together. _Paybacks a bitch._

The girl's cheeks went candy apple red and she looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed, "Uh, no we're not-" Her sheepish voice trailed off.

"This is Bells, Jas." Alice chirped as she and the others laughed off the inquisition, all but Ed, who was now giving me the death stare. We all crowded into the small living room and broke off into our own conversations. Alice, Bells and Rose prattled on about school, shopping, clothes, and whatever else I was trying to block out. Em and I broke off into an argument about football scores and Ed just stared at me. It was getting so uncomfortable, like he was going to attack me at any moment. Bells picked up on our football debate and chimed in about previous games.

"You watch football?" I thought to myself out loud and realized it sounded more sexist than it was meant to.

She realized her brow, challenging me. A look I knew all to well from living with Rosalie. "Yeah. I was on the cheer squad last year because they wouldn't let me play."

It dawned on me then and I remembered how I'd seen her before, "Oh yeah, you're Jess and Angela's friend." I was reminded of how they used to follow Bells before Maria came along. She nodded her head and smiled warmly.

"Remember the time you trip and knocked over the pyramid" Alice giggled as she spoke, trying to contain her laugher.

"Yes Ali. I don't think I'll ever forget. I wish you guys would though." She countered as chuckled with Alice. It started to all come back to me with that, I remembered the incident, Maria was so pissed. Bella Swan, that's her name. She's Chief Swan's daughter-_Oh shit. Are they fucking crazy? Skipping school and hanging out at the Chief of Police__'__s house. Do they want to get caught?_ I jumped up abruptly and left the room. _Fuck that._ I thought to myself as I pushed open the front door. I took a seat on the floor of the porch and wished I had a cigarette. As if my prayers where answered Emmett appeared in the doorframe.

"You got a smoke?" The agitated ticks started to kick in just as Emmett handed me a cigarette, probably sensing my tension.

"What's up man?" Em cocked an eyebrow and took a seat next to me.

"Fucking hung over." He chuckled at my misfortune, obviously reliving, or at least trying to remember the beer bongs of last night.

"Ha. I got no hangover." Emmett triumphantly announced, "But I have no memory either."

"I could fill you in, but you'd probably rather not hear it." I mused as I gave him a small nudge.

A massive grin, perfectly portioned to his size, played on his lips, "I've already lived the humiliation once, lets not go back there. Must have been a bad hangover, you're not usually one to ditch."

"You could say that." I mumbled cryptically. I had to give Em credit, he seemed so oblivious but in reality he's very perspective. He picks up on hints but doesn't question them. He raised his brow, confirming my perception of him.

"I don't know man, it's just yesterday you were ready to rip Ed a new one, and today you're chilling like nothing happened. Not to mention you told off Maria earlier, which was awesome by the way." I could hear him giving me a thumbs up in his tone.

"Damn hangover." I muttered with a false sense of irritation and shot him a tiny wink.

"Damn Pixie, got her hooks into you too?" He mused. Oh, he didn't even know how true that was.

I just nodded and bit my lip, trying not to blurt out the obvious truth. We sat in silence for a moment as I thought about what Em had said.

"Why Pixie?" I thought aloud, even though it was obvious when you looked at her.

"Kidding right?-" he paused for a laugh. "-Think Tinkerbell but darker and more mischievous." Makes sense. She's tiny but not bone thin with killer curves. _Fuck. What is this woman doing to me?_ How am I ever supposed to watch Peter Pan again without getting hard over that damn Pixie?

"Jas?" He muttered and gave me a little shove, bringing me back to the present.

"You just ruined Peter Pan for me." I mumbled so low, so Emmett wouldn't hear.

Emmett roared out with laughter and shook his head. "Let's go back inside." I chuckled at my own embarrassment and followed him inside. Totally forgetting why I was out there, other than my nicotine fix. I closed the door behind me, just for it to be opened again, almost taking me out with the force.

"Oh Hi boys." Chief Swan said as he jerked back in surprise. We both muttered hello before we rushed into the other room. I leaned over the back of couch and whispered in Alice's ear, "Uh, Bella's Dad's home." She nodded mindlessly, so I repeated myself with a little more urgency, "Chief Swan is here and it's lunch time Alice." I'd finally gotten her attention and she turned to face me with an odd look of confusion. "Let's go." I pressed but my voice was drowned out by Chief Swan's as he came into the room.

"Isn't there somewhere you guys are supposed to be?" He muttered suggestively as I gave Alice the 'told you so' look.

"Bye Charlie." Alice chirped with a huge smile, before practically running to the door. We all filed out and climbed into the car, but not before we caught Ed kissing Bella at the door.

"How cute." I mused as Ed started the car.

"Almost as cute as this morning." He countered. The way he said it, it seemed like he was saving that gem for the perfect moment.

Before I could react, Alice did, "Shut up Ed." she snarled. Rose and Emmett looked around the car, searching faces for answers.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Rose asked as she directed her gaze to me.

"Nothing." I mumbled in irritation. Rose just glared at me, knowing I was lying to her but the silence was broken by Ed's loud burst of laughter.

"I wouldn't call that nothing Jazzy." Ed blurted out as he continued to snicker.

"Ed. Seriously." Alice muttered as a cautious but with a hint of anger in her tone. _I swear if he wasn__'__t driving__…_ My thought was cut off when I felt a slight movement next to my leg. There, was Alice's hand turned palm up, the universal 'hold my hand' signal. Without even thinking, I slid my hand between us and took hers in mine.

"Dude! What are they not telling us?" Emmett said, directing his question to Ed.

Edward continued laughing as Alice squeezed my hand and looked up at me with worried eyes.

"It's okay." I mumbled into her ear and she loosened her grip on my hand.

"I don't know what I didn't see." Ed spoke in circles, trying to confusion Em and Rose while trying to make Ali and I sweat. We pulled into the driveway and our secret was still in tacked, but for how long.


	5. Chapter 5

A POV

_Son of a bitch._

"Ed. Wait a minute." I reached out and grabbed his arm, violently pulling him back as Rose and Emmett went inside. To my surprise, Jasper stayed by my side. Probably protecting his own interests, as in Maria. The way he held my hand though, and told me everything was okay, I couldn't help but feel loved.

"Sup Pix?" He mumbled with a devilish smirk I knew all to well. My fists balled together as I bit on my lip, so I didn't use my fists.

"You know what's fucking up Ed.-" I paused to look at Jasper, "Jas you might want to go inside." I insisted as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said with a lopsided smirk.

I ignored Jasper's comment and turned my attention back to Edward, "Say anything Ed and I swear to God. I don't care how much he pisses you off, keep your fucking mouth shut." I growled, spat, and snarled, I was so angry with him. I had to restrain myself from hitting him.

"Relax Pix, I was only teasing you guys." I could hear him mocking me, his voice told me he was trying to undermine me. I honestly didn't care if he told anyone, but I didn't want to hurt him or mess up Jasper's life.

"Are you fucking insane? Why the fuck did you even mention it Ed?" I screamed before I noticed Rose and Emmett staring out the window, intensely.

"Why do you even care Ali? It's not like you'll have consequences to face." Ed mocked and stared at Jasper.

"I'm fucking warning you Cullen, if you tell a soul, you're dead." Jasper growled with an intense seriousness. Just then Jasper stepped in front of me, pushing me behind him as if he were trying to protect me.

"Already got regrets huh? Afraid you'll have to have to face the cheerleader from hell?" Ed mused. Jasper grabbed Ed's collar. Pinning him against the car.

"Don't push me Edward." He spat as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't give me a reason to Jasper." Ed snarled as Jasper released him.

I couldn't keep my thoughts in any longer, I knew I shouldn't ask but I needed to know, "Is he right Jasper?"

Ed, sensing the turn in conversation, motioned to the door and went inside.

"What?" Jasper muttered and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Never mind." I shook my head and pushed past him for the door. It was becoming all to common for Jasper's hand to grasp my arm and stop my movement. "Let go Jasper." I said without life in my voice as I tried to shake off his hand.

"No Alice, wait." I nodded and he let go of my arm. I stood there for a moment waiting for him to speak, but he just stared at me, and chewed his lip.

"Just never mind Jasper. Forget about it. It was a huge mistake." I lied before I turned and walked away.

"You're right, it was a fucking mistake. I actually thought you were different." He shouted and I halted on the spot and spun around. _Ouch._

"What's that supposed to mean, different? You mean you thought I was a whore and I'd fuck you." I spat as I stomped towards him, again my fists balled and my jaw clenched.

"Oh aren't you? I thought you made out with all your friends remember Darlin'?" He drawled, and let a seductive smirk play on this lips.

"Fuck off Jasper." I muttered and turned to the door, knowing he had me bet. I felt his two hands land firmly on my hips, pulling me back and into his body.

"I told you Alice. Don't tell me to fuck off." He growled into my ear as his hands locked around my hips. "It gives me ideas." He purred so seductively, I could feel his lips on my ear as he whispered. I honestly had to bite back a moan. When his lips moved to my neck I could hold it anymore, I let out a building moan as he bit into my skin. He pulled back suddenly and let go of my wasit.

I spun to face him and climbed on my tiptoes to reach his ear, "And what if I'd said fuck me Jasper." I purred the last words breathlessly. His eyes widened and he bit into his lip, I knew he'd gotten the reference.

I left him hanging there and went inside. As I walked away, looking back, I noticed him watching me, watching my hips and ass sway a little more than normal.

Ed left a little while later and I quickly debated sleeping at his house, but decided against it. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from Rose's bed and tossed it on the couch. _Should have gone to Ed__'__s, wouldn't have to sleep on the couch then._ Emmett had also decided to stay, which meant I got the couch. When the parents got home everything was shut down and it was bed time. I loved Janet and Mark, they were so sweet to me. They'd always let me stay and hide out here when I was in trouble with the parents. They even let me stay here while I was on suspension and not allowed to go to school. I set up my usual couch bed and when to get some water. I walked past Jasper's room and peeked in the open door before skipping to the washroom. On my way back I paused at Jasper's door again, briefly wondering if I could go in. I mentally shook my head and turned away. Before I could take a step though, two hands fell on my hips and roughly dragged me into the darkness. The door closed behind us as I spun around in Jasper's arms and was pulled down onto his bed. I was then suddenly blinded by a bright light and let my eyes adjust for a moment. Jasper was lying next to me, his eyes were almost black with desire and his lips held a thrilling smirk. His eyes dragged along my body, taking my tiny shorts and tank top then removing them. I watched his face as he undressed me with his lustful eyes and bit desperately into his lip. He removed in closer to me, pulling my legs to his and intertwining them, locking me there. His hands snaked from my waist and roamed my lower back.

"Say it Alice." He groaned into my ear as his lips then roamed my neck. My fingers twisted into his honey blonde hair and brought his lips inches from mine.

"Fuck me Jasper." I purred seductively earning a stifled moan from Jas. He quickly climbed on top of me, pressing his body to mine.

"Oh god, I want you Alice." His accent coming in thick as he growled his demands. With that, my lips crashed into his and I obeyed his commands. Our lips fought for control as his hands roamed my hips and stomach. My fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his mouth deeper into mine as he bit down in my lip roughly. I lost the last slivers of control and climbed on top of him grinding my hips into his growing erection. He grabbed the base of my shirt, ripping it off my body violently and tossing it across the room. Before I realized it, I was back underneath him as his lips worked their way down my neck, kissing and sucking.

Almost instantly, his body relaxed and collapsed onto mine.

"Jasper,-" I pouted, and sighed, "-I can't." He shuffled slightly, moving and laying beside me as he raised my eyebrows in confusion. _What the heck? _"I can't do this, I can't help you cheat."

"Now you grow a conscious." He spat as I started searching the room for my shirt.

"Ali, please come back." he pouted as I pulled my shirt on and faced him. I wasn't going back to that bed. No, instead I turned to the door. As I walked, I could feel his eyes on me, so I wiggled my little hips a little more than I normally would for Jasper's benefit. I couldn't control the triumphant smirk that played on my lips as I lied back on the couch. Now, I know for sure Jasper wants me. Walking away was just a part of my new plan, he's had a taste, he'll come back for more. I couldn't give a shit about his girlfriend, I can't stand her. That's something I hate about this plan, I can't to stick it to Maria by letting Jas give it to me. The fact I couldn't have him right now was also driving me insane, like a slow form a torture. It dawned on me that I can't tease Jasper without suffering myself. I grabbed my phone from the floor next to the couch.

_Hey Eddie, can you drive me home tomorrow? -Alice. _I punched the keys quickly and quietly in the dark room.

_Why you already sick of him? Lol. Of course I will Pix. -Ed. _I'm never going to live that kiss down. I messaged him back a quick thanks and shut my phone off. I guess I'm going home tomorrow.

Morning came all too quickly, I slowly dragged myself off the couch and into Rose's room to get dress. I wondered the house, looking for companionship briefly. I knew the parents were already at work and Rose was at school but I was half hoping Jasper would skip today. I checked his room, the kitchen, the TV room and every other one in the house. No Jasper. I grabbed the clothes Janet washed for me and shoved them in my back pack. Great, Home. It shouldn't be too bad, mom and dad should both be at work and I'll be back at the Hale's before my parents even got home.

"Pixie" I heard Ed call from the kitchen in a sing song voice. I took in a deep breath and put on a smile, throwing the bag over my shoulder then skipping to the door.

"Hey Eddie." I shouted and threw my arms around him.

We chatted the whole drive, I'd asked him if he'd drive me back to the Hale's after and he said yes. We talked about Bella, school, his work and Jasper.

"I was thinking of sleeping at home tonight." I thought out loud.

"Do you want to?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Not really. But I don't want to stay with the Hales tonight." I shrugged as we approached the 'Brandon Residents.'

"So stay with me. Duh." He mused as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I nodded and accepted his offer. I ran inside, emptying my bag and filling it with new clothes. I picked through my wardrobe as Ed sat on my bed playing judge and jury of my choices. We spent an hour or two picking the sexyest and most provocative pieces from my closet as Ed rated them by Jasper's potential reaction. When my bags were finally packed I grabbed a little dress red and got changed. Ed and I talked about my epic plan as I stripped down to my undies and shimmed the dress up my legs. I change in front of him all the time, he's seen me naked more times than anyone else, and it isn't awkward at all. Now, after so long, the conversation doesn't even falter as I stand in front of him totally naked. I wrote a quick note telling my parents were I was and I was sorry about the suspension before I locked the front door and jumped in the car.

"So what'd you wanna do now?" He chimed as we sat at the stop sign.

"I don't know, Chill at the Hale's until Rose gets home?" Lately, I've been so grateful that Ed graduated last year. When he was still in school, suspensions were so boring but now, I spend more time out of school than I do in school.

"Hell no. You look way to hot to be hiding at the Hale's. Let's go to the school and you can torture Jazzy a little more." He mused wickedly as he changed his flasher suddenly and spun off in the opposite direction.

"Don't tell him you know or I swear I wont tell you anything more." I warned earning a little laugh from Ed before he led out his pinkie. I took his pinkie in mine as he chirped, "Pinkie swear."

We arrived at the school, I reached into the back seat, searching for the silver stilettos I'd tossed back there earlier. When I finally go the shoes on and straighten out my dress we headed to the building.

"It's lunch time, lets go see Emmett." He chimed as he peeked at his watch. We flung the double doors to the cafeteria and a burst of wind blew my hair back, almost as if the moment was in slow motion. I strutted into the room, followed closely by Ed. My eyes immediately landed on Jasper and he had his eyes already locked on me. I quickly noticed Rose and Em sitting next to him, having an intense conversation.

Ed slapped Emmett on the back, causing him to jump a little. I slide into the tight space between Emmett and Jasper at the table. I turned my back to Jasper and pretending to be interested in what the guys were saying. I could feel Jasper's eyes burning into my back, I knew he wasn't expecting this. As I glanced over my shoulder, I caught Jas's eyes on me as I assume but I also caught someone else. Maria, was looking me up and down then she noticed she'd been caught and she gave me the death stare. My lips curled into a smirk that challenged her.

"You guys want to chill?" I chirped and bounced a little next to Jas, causing his body to tense.

"Can't." Rose said and shook her head, "I got a test." We all grimaced and booed as we mourned for her.

Emmett looked to Rose for permission, when she gave a hardly noticeable nod, he grinned widely and nodded. I turned to Jas and lightly brushed my hand on his leg, getting his attention.

"You coming with us Jazzy?" I purred and batted my lashes. I swear I the table was vibrating from Maria's shaking figure. You could feel her trembling with anger across the room. His eyes met mine and they told me his answer, yes. In unison with our silence conversation however, Maria's hand landed hard, on Jasper's arm and she pulled him away from me forcefully.

"Can't." he muttered and looked down at his tray. I shrugged casually and stood up, leaning over Jasper's shoulder I purred seductively into his ear, "See you later Jasper." I heard Jasper moan slightly before I pulled away and left. I sauntered out the door, looking over my shoulder once and catching Jasper's eye. I gave him a little wink before biting into my lip. _Oh god, I don__'__t know if I__'__m strong enough for this. _

I climbed into the back sit, -since Emmett called shotgun as soon as we got outside- and kicked off my heels. "Damn things." I cursed under my breath as I rubbed my bare feet. We drove around mindlessly for a while, before deciding to park the car and walk around the town aimlessly. We found ourselves in the park and settled there.

"So Pix,-" Emmett mused as he linked my arm though his, "-What's the deal with you and my boy Hale?"

Edward burst out laughing while I cursed under my breath. I couldn't lie to my best friend. I could not tell him but that was only if he didn't ask, and he did.

"Uh, yeah. Does Rose know?" I mumbled sheepishly, not knowing how to tell him.

He shook his head, pondering the question for a moment, "No, she would have said something if she had any suspicions. So what's the deal?" Em pressed.

I giggled shyly as the heat rose to my cheeks. "I caught them goin' at it yesterday morning in the kitchen." Ed shouted in an excited rush.

Emmett halted suddenly, jerking me back a step as he did. "No shit?" he spoke to Ed as if I wasn't even there.

"I kid you not. Right on the kitchen counter." Ed countered making my cheeks a little redder. Emmett nudged my in the ribs and his laughter boomed across the park.

"Fuck. That's even further then Rose and I have made it. We only got as far as the couch and her bedroom.-" He paused for a moment. "-Oh and the bathroom."

"First we didn't fuck in the kitchen and second,-" I stated in a matter of fact way, "- I sleep on that couch you Bastard." The guys broke out in laughter as I shrieked at Emmett.

"And where you shower." He reminded me so I could wrinkle my nose in degust. We found a bench in the sun and gave our feet a rest. I sat there without saying anything, just enjoying the rare sunlight.

"Hey Em, promise me you wont tell Rose?" I pleaded as I reconsidered the outcome if she knew.

"I wont. But she'll know sooner or later. It's kind of obvious after the car ride yesterday." Emmett mused while I gave Ed a firm nudge in the ribcage.

When the clouds finally took the sun from us, we made our way slowly back to the car, enjoying everything about the moment. We met Rose and Jas in the driveway as we pulled in at the same time. We all crowded into the TV room and chatted aimlessly for a while. Our little decisions were abruptly cut to an end when the door bell rang and Rose went to answer it. She appeared in the doorway followed by Maria. Jasper didn't get up to greet her, he just clenched his jaw as she ran to him and jumped in his lap.

"Hi Jazzy!" She chirped before her eyes landed on Edward, "Why is he here?" Maria half whispered.

"Because he's actually welcome." I countered before Jasper could answer her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"No one asked you, you little twat." She sneered and the room became silent, like the calm before a storm.

"No one invited you." I chuckled darkly and noticed Jas's expression go from shocked to tried desperately not to laugh, and his life defiantly did depend on it.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are Brandon?" She shouted and stood up, stomping towards me.

"Oh Maria," I signed for dramatically effect and stood up, "I'm everything you've every wanted and could never be." I heard a few snickered behind me and I instantly knew Ed was standing behind me. Giving a literal meaning to the saying 'Got your back.'

"You mean white trash, high school drop out whore?" She chimed mimicking my sweet tone.

"Well, if that's what you wish you were. To each there own right?" Everyone giggled a little and Maria's head snapped to Jasper while he tried to control his laughter. I could tell she was getting frustrated and not fully understanding what I'm saying.

"Whatever, I don't have to take this shit from you. You'll never be anything more than a waste of time, Brandon." With that, she turned and sauntered back to Jasper. He didn't get up to greet her nor did he do anything to show she wasn't welcome. He played neutral.

"Get the fuck out Maria." Rose snapped out of the blue, taking everyone by shock. Everyone knew I hated Maria, but Rose wasn't as blunt about it. Even Maria was taken back a step in the moment, but no one ever argued with Rose.

"What?" She asked in shock. Rose stood up and walked towards her, Maria's body tensed with intimidation.

"You heard me. Get out." Rosalie growled and Maria turned to Jasper, looking for help.

"Jas?" She whined and stared at him for his answer. He chewed his lip nervously and looked around the room. Went his eyes finally met mine, they told me he didn't know what to do.

I gave him a small smile and stood up, "Ready?" I looked at Ed as he stood up, and his disappointment was displayed in very way possible. He really wanted to see a fight. "We'll see you later guys. Bye Jazzy." I gave him a little wave and Maria shot me the look of death.

"Wait, you're not staying here tonight?" Jasper blurted out, with a subtle but some what obvious hint of disappointment in his voice. I think he wished he hadn't because Maria looked ready to rip his head off.

"No, I'm staying at Ed for a while." I said causally. Jasper muttered something low and gave me a weak smile.

When we got to Ed's house, Esme already had dinner ready for us. I always loved that about the Cullen house, they all sat down to dinner together at the table, it was tradition. At the Hale's, it's a lot different, everyone is so busy, and Janet never knows how many people she's feeding at one meal, so everyone has to make there own. At my house, my mom would make dinner and everyone would grab a plate. We'd eat whatever we wanted, even my parents eat in front of the TV, and no one ever sits at the table.

"How was school Alice?" Esme asked kindly. She was always so motherly, sweet and gentle.

"Uh,-" I mumbled as I picked at my plate, "I didn't have school today."

"Oh Alice." she said in a disappointed tone, "You really should be attending your classes, you're almost finished, and we'd hate to see you have to repeat because of it." Ed, Emmett and myself grew up together, so to say the Hale's had adopted me would be a lie, Esme and Carlisle were defiantly my first set of second parents.

"I got suspended last week." I mumbled embarrassedly, I don't know why but I hate disappointing Esme.

"Alice. What happened?" Carlisle asked gently but with a hint of authority in his voice.

"I skipped classes last week." The heat was raising to my cheeks now, I really didn't like disappointing either of them.

"Oh Alice Honey, how long are you suspended for and do your parents know?" Esme murmured sadly.

I stared at the pieces of food on my plate, pushing them around with my fork, "A week and I haven't see them in a while, but they know." Both Carlisle and Esme shook there heads, no doubt taking pity on my situation.

After dinner, Ed and I spent the entire night watching movies, until Esme said it was time for bed. She used to give me blankets and pillows for the couch, but I never slept there. I curled up in bed next to Ed and relaxed into my pillow. Ed wasn't just my best friend, he was my brother, my family. Sleeping in the same bed as him as never been a sexual act. We'd always acted as if we were siblings. In all honesty, Ed and Emmett are my true family, they've been there for me when my biological family wasn't. I curled up there next to Ed and waited for dream to overcome me.


	6. Chapter 6

J POV

"Wait, you're not staying here tonight?" I could Maria's tension, her anger but I didn't care. She has no right to act like that. Okay, well maybe she has a little right, but she doesn't know that.

"No, I'm staying at Ed for a while." Alice said as she headed for the door.

"Oh okay." I mumbled in disappointment, and gave her a small smile. I don't know why I thought she would want to stay with me tonight. I never cared if she was here before but now I want her here with me, I need her here. With that she was gone, strutting away with her arm linked in Ed's. I can't say I hate him anymore, not if Ali doesn't want me too. I walked to my bedroom in a trance and lay on my bed. Maria followed me, but I didn't notice until she started to whine and intrude my peaceful trance.

"Jasper? What's up with you lately?" She said as she put her hand on my arm. I instinctively shook it off, causing her to bitch even more. "Seriously, like you're a total ass whenever Alice is around, and since when did you even give a shit about that tramp?" Hearing Maria call Alice a tramp really set me off. I took deep breaths trying to control myself, I didn't want to snap at Maria. I didn't respond to her, I just wanted her to shut up. _Fuck she__'__s annoying. _

"I mean like, you always hated Cullen and you like never talked to Alice before and especially after what he did to me, do you even care Jasper?" The venom in her voice was very clear.

"Um, no, not really." I mumbled my inner monolog accidentally.

"Oh whatever Jasper." She rolled her eyes, "You're so moody. I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered and slammed my door on the way out. Wait, when did I stop caring about Maria? Do I even like her anymore? Did I ever even love her? I lay on my bed pondering these questions until sleep hit me.

I woke up earlier than usual, my stomach was rumbling, obviously pissed off that I'd slept through dinner. I had three hours until I had to get ready for school, so I went to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I got there, I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Emmett sitting at the table.

"Couldn't sleep bro?" I mumbled as I raided the cupboards.

"Nah man, you?" He spoke softy, the sleep noticeable in his voice.

I pulled out some bread and started the toaster, "Just woke up." I mused and sat down with him.

He nodded and thought for a moment, "I know about you and Alice."

It took me a while to process the information as I was still groggy. "Oh." I muttered still trying to understand what he'd said.

"If you hurt her Jasper." he whispered and it finally clicked. _Oh shit._ I can't believe Ed would tell him. I wonder how Ali's dealing with this.

"Who told you?" I snapped, cutting him off as he looked like he was about to say something else.

"She did. Well, I asked her first then she came clean about it." My palms became sweaty and I could feel my heart pounding erratically. My toast popped and I got up from the table. "Rose doesn't know." He mumbled to my back.

"Em, I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed, I really didn't, I just wanted to do it and not think about the consequences at all. It just felt to right, too good, all future problems be damned.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing?" He warned. The conversation ended there, I sat with him and ate my breakfast, while he made a strong pot of coffee. A few hours later, mom and dad left for work and Rose woke up for school. Emmett told Rose he wouldn't be attending today because of his insomnia, and I decided to keep him company. Knowing full well, Alice would be around today if Em was skipping. When Rose left, Em and I took sits on the back deck, enjoying the rare sun. Two days of sun and no rain, in a row? Must be a new record for Forks. We sat there drinking our coffee and savoring our cigarettes. Emmett was taping away on his cell phone, interrupting the silence.

"Ali and Ed want to hang out, you down?" He chimed and gave me a knowing smirk. He knew I was sold when he said Alice. I nodded and finished my coffee.

The door finally swung open, a while later and the anticipation faded. I felt almost like a puppy, waiting at the door for Ali to arrive. When she walked in, my heart skipped a beat. I dragged my eyes along her body, I watched her remove her white high heels, and followed up the lengths of her silky, long legs. She had on a skimpy, white, strapless dress, that fell mid-thigh and left little to the imagination. I swear my dick twitched a little just looking at her. I knew she knew I was watching her, but I couldn't help it, she played along, making her moves more seductive than normal. Ed and Emmett also knew where my attention was because their snickering and remarks were what pulled me from my fantasy. Once her shoes were off and placed nicely, giving me a good look at her ass, she ran over to Emmett and threw her arms around his neck. When he finally let her go, she walked over to me and extended her arms. Without thinking, I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. When he body hit mine, a small moan slipped from me, earning cat calls from Ed and Emmett. I knew I hugged her longer then necessary, but I didn't have to pretend I didn't want her anymore, at least not around Ed and Em now.

After a bit of harassment from the guys, we decided to go to the movies. There was a new movie Ali was just dying to see, so we headed for the theatre. We got our tickets for Vampires Suck, and stood outside to wait. We were half an hour early, so we stood around the car smoking cigarettes and joking around.

"This is a comedy right Ali?" Ed mumbled before he cocked an eyebrow, in a manner hinting to something, when she nodded, Ed continued, "Wanna smoke?"

Alice chuckled and nodded, "Fuck yeah," she shouted and jumped a little. I didn't fully understand what they were talking about since they already had cigarettes in their hands. Ed looked at Emmett, who nodded excitedly. Ed turned to me, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You want to smoke up Jasper?" He mused, laughing at me because he was sure I wouldn't.

"Alright." I countered confidently. I'd smoked pot before, but it's been a while.

Ed briefly looked around, and pulled a rolled joint from his cigarette pack. He lit it and took a few drags before passing it to Ali. The joint made its way around the circle and finally landed in my hands. I inhaled deeply, taking the smoke to my lungs and holding it there before exhaling. Then the coughing started, I swear I was going to choke up a lung if Ali hadn't handed me her water bottle. We continued passing it around the circle until it was finished and the movie was about to start. We took seats up in the back row, the darkest row. Ali sat between me and Ed while Emmett was on Ed's other side. As the opening credits rolled through, I hung my arm around the Alice's chair. We laughed and giggled as the stupidity of the movie continued. Some time later I felt my buzz wearing off and Ali rested her head lazily on my shoulder, leaning half way over the armrest.

"Mm, baby,-" I purred softly, catching her attention, "-you can come sit over here, if you want to get comfy." The speakers blared as she shuffled in her seat, climbing over the armrest and into my lap. My arms instinctively curled around her, pulling her forcefully into me.

"Comfy?" I purred seductively, suddenly wanting to have her, right there, movie goings be damned. She bit down on her full bottom lip and nodded. Every so often she would wiggle and grind into my hips, as I tried to fight off the rise she was getting out of me. When I realized it was a lost cause, I let her grind into me and just enjoyed the feeling. She started grinding harder, earning an approving moan from me as she did so. When her lips finally crashed into mine, everything around us was gone. Our lips fought together, moved together, and parted together. I placed my hand on her leg, finally feeling the silky smooth lengths, I'd desired all day. As I slid my hand up her thigh, she bit down hard into my bottom lip and moaned into my mouth. That did it, whatever shred of self control I had maintained, was gone. Our lips moved more urgently now, as my hand slid up her dress, and my fingers teased the lace of her panties. She moaned continuously into my mouth, encouraging me with each one. She moved from my mouth and buried her face in my neck as I teased her. I regained some control when the screen lit up and everyone in the theatre became visible. I couldn't stop though, instead I just teased her, not able to bring myself into her or I'd have to take her right here. She moaned and bit into my neck as her moaning got louder and more intense, stronger with lust and desire.

I froze went I suddenly felt someone elbowing me forcefully in the shoulder. I quickly and subtlety pulled my hand from Ali's dress, but it didn't matter how subtle it was, Ed still noticed.

"Knock it off guys." Ed muttered with a cocky smirk and Ali pulled back a bit, the heat rose to her cheeks in humiliation. For the rest of the movie I held her in my lap, cuddling her and committing the feeling to memory. When the movie ended and the credits rolled through, everyone got up from their sits to leave. Ed turned to us, signaling it was time to go. I didn't want to move and judging by Ali's lack of reaction, I don't think she wanted to either. When the lights finally came on and everyone had left the theatre, the both stood up. Em giving us a knowing smirk as Alice climbed off me.

Alice and I slid into the backseat together and I instantly tossed my arm over her shoulder, pulling her to my chest. Ed and Emmett were looking at us in the rear-view mirror and snickering.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Emmett mused and nudged Ed's bicep.

"Oh my god. Shut the hell up Emmett." Ali shouted and hid her face a little as her cheeks grew red.

"Nah, its cool Pix. Jas and I already had a talk." Em said and I felt my cheeks turning as red as Ali's.

"I swear to god Emmett." I muttered and I tried desperately to ignore them. They continued making remarks the whole car ride home. When we finally got to the house, I went into the living room right away to find some escape from Ed and Emmett. Alice followed me to the living room and the others were close behind her.

"Oh my god, Jasper don't sit on that couch." Alice screamed as soon as she came into vision. I instinctively jumped to my feet and gave her a bewildered look. I caught a look at Emmett's shocked and betrayed expression.

"Ask Emmett." She mused and he just stared at her, silently cursing her.

"No fucking way Pix. That shit ain't cool." Em mumbled in a grumpy manner. I already had the feeling I didn't want to know but with Ed standing right next to him, I wasn't going to get my wish.

Alice just chuckled, "Just don't sit on that couch…Or use the shower, they did it in there too apparently." Emmett slid his index finger across his neck, making the universal 'you're so dead' signal as she burst into stitches of laughter.

I grabbed Alice's waist as she giggled and pulled her down, into the couch. "Maybe we could reclaim the couch." I suggested while burying my face in her hair and kissing her neck. I turned my attention to Em after and gave him a devilish smirk, "Thanks for the idea Em." He wrinkled his nose in degust while Ed continued to laugh.

"I wish I didn't know about this." Emmett muttered to himself while Ed gave him the 'join the club' look.

"Hello," Rose's voice carried from the kitchen. Instantly Ali and I jumped apart, just before she turned the corner.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled while everyone but Emmett snickered. He wrapped his arm around Rose, holding her with her back to us. Em then held his index finger to his lips and pleaded with us to keep it quiet.

Once they broke apart Rose came and sat between myself and Ali. "Where y'all talking about me?" She mused, she accent coming in a little thicker the usual.

"Why yes, yes we were." I drawled, mimicking the thickness of her accent. It's been five years since we moved here from Texas, and neither of us have lost the accent.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Rose laughed as she spoke, and Emmett started to fidget uncontrollably.

"No, of course not darling sister." I mused and watched Emmett scan the room for an exit.

"No seriously, what were you saying about me Jasper?" She mumbled, and the suspicion in her voice was clear. I opened my mouth to rat out Em, but Alice cut me off.

"We were about talking yesterday, when you scared the shit out of Jasper's girlfriend." She mused and shot me a daring look.

Rosalie chuckled a little and agreed with Ali. After the great day I'd had with Ali, Maria was the last thing I wanted to talk about. Alice was persistent though, she continuously brought the subject back to my girlfriend. So I got up and left, I didn't want to hear it, especially from Alice's lips. I sat on the steps for a while, chain smoking and fidgeting while I tried to sort this mess out. I'd been so consumed in my thoughts, it took me a while to notice I was staring at a pair of white high heels. Once again, my eyes followed the length of the perfect silky legs, and I already knew who it was.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." Alice whispered and purred my name seductively.

"Oh," I grimaced and sighed, "You're staying at Ed's again?" She nodded and I felt myself instinctively pouting a little. She sat down on the step next to me, I threw my arm around her and cuddled her next to me.

"I came out to say bye Jas." She purred into my ear and I instantly knew tonight I wouldn't be able to sleep without her.

I pulled her into my lap and chewed my lip, "Why?" I wanted to change her mind, I didn't want her to go.

"Cause I'm leaving silly." she murmured as I kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Why do you have to go?" I pouted and she wiggled a little in my lap, chuckling as she did so.

"Cause I'm sleeping at Ed's." she chimed, as she spoke in circles, trying to confuse me. No doubt something she learned from Cullen.

"Why don't you sleep here?" I drawled a bit as my voice became husky with lust.

Her little chest heaved in my arms, as she took in depth breaths. "I'm so not sleeping on that couch." she mused and we both chuckled a little.

I unconsciously licked my lips and purred in her ear, "You don't have to sleep on the couch Alice." Just the thought of Alice's sleeping body next to mine made my heart beat erratically and my cock twitch.

She took a deep breath and gave me a weak smile, "I can't Jasper." With that she moved from my lap and sat back down next to me.

"No one likes a tease Alice." I sneered slightly and went inside. I'm not totally sure when it dawned on me, but I knew from the beginning, she was playing me. It's childish, and I felt bad for calling her a tease but I want so bad to get my way this time. I went through the rest of the night on auto pilot. I knew I'd have to go to school tomorrow and that I couldn't spend the day with Ali again. I almost thought about skipping my football game to see if she wanted to hang out but now that Emmett knew, he'd kill me if I tried it. I fumbled through the day, trying to ignore and avoid Maria. I just wanted to get this game over with and wake up tomorrow already, when I can see Alice again. One day without seeing Alice and I feel like I'm losing it.

I pulled on my jersey and waited for Em to finish dressing. We headed to the field together for a pre-game practice, and tossed the ball back and forth. Emmett caught the ball and came running over to me, instead of passing it back.

"Pix and Ed are here." He announced as I turned my attention to the grandstand. My heart skip when I saw her, it was so unexpected and for a moment, I forgot I couldn't even hug her. When she noticed me, she waved and jumped a little. I couldn't help but remark how cute she is, I can't see how anyone could ever stay mad at Ali. "Coming Jas?" Emmett yelled, already half way to the grandstand. I took a quick look around and ran to catch up with Em. I skidded to a halt in front of Alice and threw my arms around her. When the shock wore off, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her from the ground, swinging her in my arms. I finally let her, after reassuring myself that I'd be able to hold her again and gave her a massive, affectionate smile. Just then the coach called us in, and the opponents arrived. I looked around for Em, who had taken off down the field to see Rosalie. I was shocked when Ali pulled me into another hug and purred seductively in my ear, "Good luck Jasper." She pulled away and kissed my cheek. I grinned like a fool and took off across the field, but before I made it, Maria caught my attention. The look on her face, not only told me she saw everything but also she was going to kill me. Half time came and Maria did her cheer before meeting me at the water fountain.

"Jasper, what the hell was that earlier?" She hissed, trying not to make a scene.

"Exactly what it looked like Maria." I mocked and pushed past her, heading back to the field. I didn't want to lie to Maria. I wanted her to break up with me but no matter what she wont let me go. I'd tried break if off with her before, but she has a twisted way with words and I'd just give up. If she broke it off with me, then she would be continuously bothering me into reconsidering.

I ran across the field, gaining speed when I noticed Maria chasing behind me. _Thank god for the football training._ The coach took pity on me when he saw Maria running after me and called my name, she changed course and joined the rest of the girls. The second half started and I was on the bench.

"Dude, you're like a God." Jake mused as he smacked me on the back.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, James chimed in, "Yeah, seriously, Maria and Alice?"

"Oh fuck you guys." I muttered and turned back to the game. They continued snickering and bothering me about Alice until the game ended. We shook hands with the other team on the field after Em score the game winning touchdown. While I was shaking hand with some guy, I was hit with an idea. I could run. I was half way between Alice and Maria, and if I ran, Maria wouldn't be able to catch me. I continued shaking hands and turned to see behind me, "Rose already here?" I mumbled to Emmett. When he nodded, my plan was set. I shook hands with the last guy and booked it. Alice and Ed must have guess what I was doing because they climbed off the bleachers, and took off running in the same direction. When I got the parking lot, I saw Rose across the lot, I started towards her but was startled by the horn of a close car. I looked around, stunned before I notices Ali and Ed waiting for me to get in. I jumped into the car, just as Maria arrived in the parking lot.

"Let's go!" I shouted as slammed the door. To say Maria pissed was an understatement, she was beyond angry now.

"The Misses giving you trouble Jazzy?" Ed mused as he floored the gas and we took off like a bat out of hell.

"How'd you guess?" I chuckled. For some reason, I found myself not only, not hating Cullen anymore but maybe even be friends with him. They chuckled and shook their heads.

I'd hoped Ali would stay at my place tonight, but instead they didn't even get out of the car, just dropped me off and left. As I felt this increased urgency to be with her, hold her, touch her, kiss her.


	7. Chapter 7

A POV

"Holy shit, Pix, we got to run." Ed muttered and pushed his way down the grandstand. I noticed Jasper racing across the field, so I quickly pulled off my heels, taking them in my hand and running. Ed got to the car first, and started it while I jumped in. Jasper got to the parking lot seconds after me and almost ran right pasted us. Ed snickered and watched Jasper, this really amused him. I leaned from the passengers sit and blared the horn. He jumped in just as Maria got to the parking lot. Ed and I teased him a bit before we dropped Jasper at his house. I carried my shoes into Ed's house, dropping them at the door and going to get changed.

"Hey Ali, you want to stay at Hale's tonight?" Ed called from down the hall. I finished changing and followed his voice. "Bella's coming tonight." He said with a wink. I knew I could stay, but his parents weren't going to be here tonight, so there's nothing stopping them from making _a lot_ of noise.

"Fine. I'll talk to Em and crash there." I sighed and when searching for my cell phone. I sent Em a quick message and packed my bag.

_For sure, meet me at the Hale__'__s. -Em_

I closed my phone, not bothering to message him back and went to find Ed. When we pulled up, I saw Emmett's jeep in the driveway and tossed my bag in the back.

When I got inside, Rose and Emmett went upstairs, which usually means I stay in the TV room until they come to find me. I made the mistake once of trying to look for them. Never again. I flipped through the channels and finally decided on the Simpsons.

"Ali?" I heard Jasper's voice coming for the doorway. I turned to see him hanging in the door and my heart stopped. He was wearing a white undershirt and jeans, but it was the way he propped himself against the door frame that really made me hot.

"Uh,-" I snapped my attention from his body to his face, "-Hey Jas." I mumbled sheepishly. He caught me looking and gave me a slight wink. He moved from the doorway and sat on the floor next to me.

"What'cha watching?" he droned and smirked suggestively.

"Simpsons." I muttered as I tried to fade the redness from my cheeks.

He nodded as the Simpsons theme song played through the speakers. "Thought you where at Ed's?" He muttered and grimaced.

"Yeah, well, he wanted to get laid, so I'm staying at Emmett's." I mumbled, with a little bit of irritation towards Ed, I mean I know he wants to get laid but he could have told me earlier.

"Alice, why don't you stay here?" Jas asked, he wasn't suggesting anything but was seriously puzzled and searching for an answer.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly Jasper?" I whispered in defeat, hoping he wouldn't take it as a challenge.

He sighed, and shook his head as a strand of honey blonde hair fell into his face.

"Hey Jas, if I told you I wouldn't fuck you, would you still be so persistent about me sleeping here?" I thought out loud, expecting his answer to be a lie.

"Yes." He said firmly, the sincerity was apparent in his voice. I was taken back a moment by the honesty in his features. I'd expected him to say yes, but I didn't expect him to actually mean it.

"Okay." I whispered and he pulled me into his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair, therapeutically.

Jasper and I ordered in a pizza for dinner and spent the rest of the night watching movies together. He held me all night, occasionally placing gentle kisses on my temple. Rose and Em only left her room once in a while to eat. Each time Jas and I broke apart, still carrying on our act. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I could feel sleep coming, I rested my head lightly on his chest, and let sleep take me.

I woke up to this really irritating banging noise, in a different room from where I'd passed out. I rolled over, bumping into Jasper as I did and waking him up.

"Mornin' Darlin'." he drawled, his accent unusually thick and tired. Suddenly I'd forgotten all that I thought of before this moment. I snuggled in closer to his chest and rested my head there. His arms wrapped around my waist and I listened to his heart beat. Everything about this moment was so peaceful, so perfect.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _The noise that'd pulled me from my slumber repeated, and the door clicked open.

"Jasper. Get the fuck up, you're going to be…" Rose's voice trailed off as her eyes fell on me. I gave her the strongest smile I could muster, but we were totally busted.

"I'm not going." Jas whined and pulled the blankets over our heads. In a split second though, the blankets were ripped from us and tossed to the floor.

"Morning Alice." Rose's accent coming in a little thicker than normal, and the sarcasm was clear in her tone.

"Oh my god Rose, get out!" He whined while she took a seat at the foot of the bed. I tried desperately to hide my face in the pillow, but there just wasn't enough fabric. Rose didn't move while a playful smirk curled on her lips. As if it couldn't get any worse, Emmett walked in, muttering something to himself.

"Oh there you are." He mumbled, his eyes locked on Rose as he sat down next to her. "Oh, hey guys." He mused, with a massive grin.

"You knew about this?" Rose said to Emmett and his features mimicked our 'busted' looks.

"Ali we are _so_ talking about this later." She muttered as she stood up and grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling him out of the room. I grabbed the blankets, pulling them back over my head as I whimpered in pain. This totally wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to show him I loved him. Not yet anyways.

As soon as I was up and dressed, I called Ed to come get me, I'd avoid this conversation with Rose as long as I could. She knew I had a massive crush on Jas, but she's going to freak on me. I spent the entire weekend at Ed's, really dreading my return to school Monday morning. I was so nervous, would this be the same? Would I still spend my lunches alone? Would I sit with Rose now? How would I act around Jasper? Could I control myself? These were all questions that kept me up the past few nights.

"You okay Al?" Bella mumbled. We finally got to spend the day just Bella and I. Ed had to work and his parent's were out, so we planned a huge movie marathon.

"I'm fine. Just guy stuff." I said, knowing I would have to explain. I didn't mind telling Bella stuff though, she's always been there for me. I sighed and began to explain, "You know Rose's bother Jasper?"

"The one you have the crush on." She chirped. I swear everyone in the damn world knows that by now.

"Yes. Well, uh…yeah." I stuttered, not knowing what to call us or even if there was an 'us'.

"I see." She mused with a wink. "Go for it Alice."

I chuckled at her response, _A little too late for advise. _"Already have." I returned her wink, and she pulled me into a big hug.

Monday morning came all too quickly. Ed dropped me off in the school parking lot and told me to message him if I wanted to leave. He spun out of the lot, and I noticed Jas on the other side. I smiled at him sheepishly before making my way into the school. The first period bell rang and I was still sitting in front of Mr. Peter's office, waiting for him to arrive.

"Miss Brandon." Mr. Peter's muttered as he walked into his office, signaling for me to follow. I sat down in my usual chair across from him as he sipped his coffee. "Your parents couldn't be in attendance today?" I shook my head, I don't know why he even asks anymore, they never come to these things.

"Alice, if we have anymore incidents like that at the football game. We will be forced to expel you. Take this as your final warning." He said firmly and showed me the door. "You can sit in front of the office this period and attend your next class when the bell rings." I rolled my eyes slightly at how often that is repeated to me and nodded.

I sat usually quietly through English class, watching the clock and totally dreading lunch time. Time went by too quickly and before I knew it I was being herded out of the class room. I stood in front of the windows, looking at my bench, then back at the filling cafeteria. After a few minutes, I decided to grow some balls and go in. I made my way across the room, felling Jasper's eyes on me the whole time. I found their table in the crowd and immediately locked eyes with Jas. He was sitting next to Emmett, giving me my perfect entrance. There wasn't enough space between them for me to sit comfortably, but I didn't need to be comfortable anyways. I squeezed into the spot, not facing him as my body brushed against his.

"Hey Pix." Emmett's voice boomed across the room, echoing more then usual.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I chimed, still keeping my attention on Emmett and Rosalie.

"How's your first day back? Hope Peter's wasn't too tough on you." Rose mused, as she looked between Jas and I.

"Just another warning. Nothing too horrible." I muttered, sugar coating the truth. One more big thing and I'm kicked out.

"Nice to see you're back Alice." Jasper said politely, while giving me a suggestive smirk. I couldn't stop myself from shooting him a quick wink before Maria turned back around.

"Well at least seeing her back is better than her front." Maria snickered with her followers. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her comments.

"I'm surprised he didn't throw her ass out this time. I mean, I told him about what Cullen did, and if he ever comes here during school hours, Mr. Peters is calling the police." Maria droned on triumphantly. She was making it increasing hard to ignore her, but I was persistent not to react to her stupidity today.

"Good. He's like a total pervert. I don't know why Bella is with him. He's such a whore." Jess Stanley chimed as they all giggled. My hands balled into fists in my lap and I literally bit down on my tongue.

"Oh god, I know." Maria said with a degusted tone. "I don't know why he still hangs around here. I mean, has he got no friends his own age or is he just a total pedophile, scoping out high school chicks." Em suddenly became tense next to me, as the table went quiet. No body moved as they continued there little chat.

"I'd be surprised if Bella hasn't caught something from him. He'll stick his dick in anything that moves." Jess mused. I lost it when Maria's eyes made contact with mine, all control I had over my tongue was gone.

"Except for you Jess. He refused to fuck you, even after you begged him." I chuckled darkly and was faced with three pairs of glaring eyes.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't realise he was sticking it to you as well Alice." Stanley chirped innocently and they all snickered. Jasper froze next to me at what she had implied.

"Well, you know, he'd rather a challenge. It's not like I was lying naked on his bed when he got home on day." I mused, and a dark smirk twisted the corner of my mouth, "No offence I mean." I could feel Jasper's body pulsing with anger and the deep breaths he took. I remembered the story Ed had told me about Jessica. When he found her naked in his bed and she begged him to fuck her. I remembered how hard I laughed when he told me, he'd thrown her out on her ass. The laughed bubbled up again as I thought about it.

"Oh and you're much of a challenge, slut." Maria countered, daring me to say different. Before I could though, Jasper violently shoved himself from the table and left, slamming the double doors behind him.

Everyone was stunned, no one moved or spoke. I watched Jas out the large bay windows, sitting on my bench and lighting a cigarette.

"Oh my god. He's smoking Maria." Angela tattled, breaking the silence.

"Well, I sure as hell am not going after him." She said proudly and huffed.

"Okay," I chirped and stood up behind her, "I will." Before she could say anything, I skipped happily to the double doors. I sat down next to Jas, not saying anything. If he wanted to talk, he would. I didn't need to ask him to.

"God, I fucking hate her." He spat and took a long drag from his cigarette. I didn't respond, instead, I lit my own cigarette and listened. "I just want her to fucking leave me alone." Again, I didn't say anything, I couldn't because I didn't understand. If he hates her, then why hasn't he left her? As if he read my silence questions, he continued, "I've tried to break it off with her, but she tells me things, and I feel guilty, so I stay." he flicked his cigarette and ran his hands threw his luscious honey blonde hair, his stress was apparent. He took a deep breath before removing his hands from his face and mumbling an apology.

"Why are you apologising?" I whispered. He doesn't have anything to apologise for, at least not in my eyes.

"Never mind Alice." He mumbled and got up from the bench. "It doesn't matter. It never did." His voice was defeated, he slumped his shoulders and left me there.


	8. Chapter 8

J POV

I couldn't listen to her bullshit anymore. Fuck it. I got up and left. I couldn't listen to her say those things about Alice, about Cullen. Over the past few days, I think I did a complete flip about Edward. I don't hate him anymore, I don't care about him, but I don't like people talking shit about him. I could stand hearing her say those things about Cullen, but when she brought Alice into it, I couldn't hear anymore. Someone sat down beside me and shuffled a bit. I instantly knew it was Ali, anyone else would have tried to get me to talk about it but not Alice. In that moment, I felt like she was the only person who actually knew me, who actually understood me.

"God, I fucking hate her." I spat and waited for her to say something. I waited for her to question me, call me a spineless fuck for staying with her, anything but no, instead she just sat there, listening to me.

"I just want her to fucking leave me alone." This time, questions flickered on her features, but she wouldn't ask them. I knew she wouldn't but she also deserved an explanation.

"I've tried to break it off with her, but she tells me things, and I feel guilty, so I stay." I rubbed my face, trying to think of a solution and only then did I realise I had a problem. I wanted to be with Alice and I wanted more than anything to tell her. Maria kept me back though, if I tried to leave her, she would tell me again she'd kill herself or drop out of school or whatever. I know she's lying each time, but I can't bring myself to be so heartless and leave her. A part of me knows she would never actually do it. Still, if I did leave her after she told me that, it would basically be saying her life didn't matter, that she should kill herself and I couldn't bring myself to send her that message.

"Sorry." I mumbled, feeling guilty for leading Alice on and not being able to treat her the way she deserves to be treated. More than anything though, I was sorry I couldn't be with her.

"Why are you apologising?" she whispered softly. She'd never hold me at any fault, that I knew. Even if I string her on, only to end up hurting her, she wouldn't blame me and I couldn't live with myself if she didn't.

"Never mind Alice." I stood up and spoke in a defeated tone. "It doesn't matter. It never did." I hunched over as I walked away, dragging my feet back to Maria. When I looked back, Ali's expression gave me motivation though, the tears her eyes had yet to cry told me I had to get Maria to leave me.

I found my feet moving the opposite direction from the school and towards the parking lot. Rose was standing by her SUV when she noticed me and waved me over.

"Hey Rose, can I've the keys, I'll pick you up after school?" I mumbled as she dug through her purse.

"Skipping?" She mused as she smirked and cocked a challenging eyebrow. I nodded and grabbed the keys before she could ask to come with me. I needed to be alone and i think she knew that. Usually she wouldn't give up the keys to her baby so easily, but today, I saw the pity in her eyes.

I drove around for a while, aimlessly. Until I saw a familiar figure sitting in the park, smoking a cigarette and chatting on a cell phone. I pulled over and parked the car.

"Hey," Cullen shouted as he closed his cell phone, "don't you have class?"

I sat down next him on the bench and chuckled, "The pot calling the kettle black huh." I mused and he chuckled with me.

"I guess you got me there." He laughed and looked around, "You're ditching by yourself?"

I nodded and let out a sharp breath. Normally I wouldn't have stopped the car if I saw Cullen, but today was different. Today, I actually wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah, just had to get away, some shit went down." I muttered and lit a smoke.

"I heard." He said and pointed to his phone, "Pixie just called." I can't say I was surprised, they were almost inseparable. He sighed as I didn't respond to his previous statement, "If you tell her that I said this, you're dead, got it?"

I was dumbstruck but the seriousness in his voice, all I could do was nod and furrow my brows in confusion.

"You know, she really likes you Jasper." Ed muttered, half defeated, half irritated as if he'd said something obvious. It took a minute for what he'd said to register, but when it did, I couldn't believe I hadn't see it earlier. It was obvious.

"I like her too." I whispered, for some reason, it was easy to tell Ed. He was easy to talk too, even though I hated him last week and hardly knew him now.

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's obvious. You wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't." A small smile played on my features. He was right, I would still hate him if it wasn't for Ali.

"So what's the problem then?" He chimed. I think he knew it wasn't simple and couldn't be, but he needed me to say it.

"This stays between me and you got it?" I muttered, not wanting him to repeat any of this to Alice. When he nodded, I continued, "Maria is a fucking manipulative bitch. I can't leave her. I need her to leave me but she wont." I sighed, I was relieved to tell someone, but anxious because that someone was Cullen. He gave me an eyebrow, signaling me to explain further. "I've tried before and she guilt tripped me back to her."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "Does she have something on you? Like black mail?" he questioned, pursing his lips and tilting his head a tad to the side.

"No, no. It's just she says shit like she'll drop out of school and what not. I just can't let it be on my shoulders if she did." He nodded, but I didn't believe he understood, his eyes were still puzzled.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. I'm going to have to spell it out for him, aren't I. "Ed, she told me she'd kill herself if I left her and if she knows I cheated on her, well look, I don't want it to be on my shoulders. I need her to leave me because she doesn't like me, not because I cheated."

He mumbled something unintelligent, before his features became plagued with worry. "I mean I know she wouldn't," I continued, "But in the off chance I'm wrong, it would be my fault." Ed nodded, clearly still concerned.

"Well, if you need any help with a plan." He mused, which reminded me of what Maria had said.

"Don't go to the school during class time, Maria told Mr. Peters what had happened and he said he'd phone the cops if you showed up." I muttered and flicked my finished cigarette.

"Thanks for the warning man." He mumbled and looked at the ground, this was starting to get awkward now.

"Don't tell any of this to Alice. Okay?" I muttered as he stuck out his hand. I shook it as he mumbled 'promise' and it was a deal.

"You really didn't know she liked you though?" He questioned, with a seriously puzzled tone. I shook my head, earning a small chuckle from him. "Everyone else did."

I sat in the park with Ed until it was time to pick up Rose. Ed climbed into the passengers sit and we headed for the school. When I got to the parking lot though, Maria was already there.

"Don't unlock the door." I muttered to Ed and rolled down my window.

"Jasper, what the hell? You're skipping school now to hang out with this loser. God, it's like I don't even know you anymore, what the hell is wrong with you?" She droned on, causing Ed to chuckled and snicker as she spoke. "Oh shut the hell up Cullen." she spat and turned her attention back to me. Placing her hands on her hips, she waited for a response.

So I gave it too her, "Oh, fuck off Maria." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

She huffed a little, "We'll talk about this later Jasper." she muttered and stomped away. I quickly did up my window and turned to Ed.

"See what I mean." he laughed a little and nodded, unlocking the doors for Alice, Rose and Em.

"Oh, uh, Hey guys." Alice chirped in a surprised manner. I guess they weren't expecting me to be with Edward. We laughed and chatted about our day the whole way home. Everything was fine until someone brought up lunch, then it got awkward. Good thing we were close to home, so the tension didn't last long. Ed walked home as soon as we got to my place. He hugged Alice and Rose goodbye before shooting me a quick wink. When I got inside, there was a note on the table from my parents.

_Gone for the evening. Left money to order in supper._

_Love you both. _

_Mom._

Ever since my house had become the chill out place, my parents seemed to find any excuse to go out for the night. I didn't mind though, it gave Rose and I a lot of freedom.

I laid on my bed, thinking about what had happened today, lunch, my conversation with Ed, the fight with Maria. I tried to make sense of it all as I rested my head on the pillow. I must have dozed off, because when I finally came to, it was dark out. I rolled off the bed and made my way to the kitchen. I sat on the front step, lighting the evitable cigarette as the door shut behind me. She moved so quietly, if I hadn't heard the door shut twice, I wouldn't have known she was there.

"It matters to me, Jasper." she whispered, continuing our conversation from lunch. I slid over a bit as she sat down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I didn't say anything though, I had nothing to say. Her reassurance, left me speechless. "You know you can talk to me." She mumbled, clearly unsure of herself.

"I know, doll." My accent coming in thick as I whispered. I shuffled slightly and put my arm around her waste, pulling her hips closer to me. She lit her smoke, and we sat there in a silence, only interrupted by exhaling.

"Why do you hate her?" she murmured softly and cautiously. I could hear no judgement in her tone, I knew it didn't matter to her, she still cared about me.

So I let myself open up, "Because, I want to be with you Alice." Her face lit up. Even though I basically told her we couldn't be together, she still beamed with happiness. "I really like you." Her eyes were impossibly bright now, which contrasted with her well controlled smile. It was as if she were going to burst at any moment and jump up and down.

"I like you too Jasper." she mumbled, more in a formal tone, than a confessing one. I guess everyone really did know. _Thanks for letting me in on it Cullen._ I mentally cursed myself for not noticing it earlier, I though she just wanted to screw with me.

"So where do we go from here?" I whispered, knowing we were stuck until I did something about Maria.

She looked up at me with caring eyes and a gentle smile.

* * *

It didn't take long for Maria to become fed up with my attitude, well actually, it didn't take long for James to sniff out the weakness in our relationship and move in, like a predator tracking his next meal. I didn't react to James's advances, I simply threw them in Maria's face whenever we argued. He was giving me the perfect leverage, without even knowing it. I accused Maria of cheating countless times, but whenever she brought up Alice, I would plan suggestive doubt in her mind and it sure as hell didn't take long for her to fling accusations back my way. After a few short weeks of skipping classes, hanging out with Cullen and just being an all around jackass, she finally had enough.

"Jasper, it's fucking done. I can't fucking stand you anymore." Maria screamed. We were standing in the parking lot, surrounded by my new friends and hers. The whole while James was standing behind her, smirking while she screamed.

"I fucking knew you were sleeping with him." I shouted and pointed to James. Maria took the assumption to heart, while James didn't deny it to the coward, instead his smirk grew ten times larger. He simply let out a small chuckle and tried to lead everyone to believe it was true. I laughed internally at how much he was helping my case.

"I'm not a fucking whore Jasper. Don't spin this around on me. I know what it means to be faithful." She spat and shot glares at both Ali and Ed.

"Like fuck you do." I spat venomously, trying hard to keep my game face on. Only to have it slapped away when Maria's palm made contact with my cheek. I let out a dark chuckle, provoking her. I deserved to be slapped, but she'll never know that. With that, Alice stepped forward, protectively with Rose right behind her.

"Leave now Maria, before I teach what a real hit is." Alice hissed. Maria just stood in front of her laughing. Alice may be a foot shorter than Maria, but she could no doubt do some damage.

"This has nothing to do with you, Whore." Maria sneered and Ali's fist connected with her cheek, instantly. Maria stumbled backwards, before regaining her balance and coming back at Alice with a hit to the mouth. Ali's face move slightly in the opposite direction and she spat blood onto the pavement before coming back at Maria, not even fazed. The expression on Ali's features literally spat 'is that all you got?' Before Ali could even counter Maria hit, Rose shoved her aside and charged at Maria full force. Suddenly, Ed was wiping Alice's face as John and Mr. Peters came running over. Billy grabbed Rose, pulling her off of Maria.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Peters yelled in a firm but frantic tone.

"Alice hit me Sir." Maria shrieked, and his attention turned to Ali. Then the realisation dawned on me, Alice would be expelled for this fight, that's why Rose jumped in. Alice shook her head frantically, trying to deny it. Mr. Peters scanned the crowd as half shook their heads, while the other half nodded. Finally his attention fell on James, and I watched Alice pleading with him. He tended to Maria, while watching Alice's eyes begging him for help. He broke eye contact with her after a moment, Mr. Peters was oblivious too, and shook his head.

"The fucking bitch hit my brother." Rose growled breaking the tension. Billy grabbed her arm defensively and pulled her towards the school. Not before he gave Cullen a look that said 'get the fuck out of here now.' Ed acknowledged the look and subtly faded from sight. It stuck me as odd that Billy was always so kind to their group, but I quickly realised it was because they'd spent so much time in detention with him, Billy had a soft spot for them. The way he led Rose way wasn't harsh, but more disappointed, and he warned Ed to left before the principal noticed him. In the same instant he also shot Ali a similar warning look, tell her to get out of here quickly. It was funny how he saw right through them, he seemed to know that Alice was behind it, but he didn't rat her out, instead he tried to protect them, to help them escape by grabbing Rose's arm before Mr. Peters even ordered him to.


	9. Chapter 9

A POV

As soon as Mr. Peters turned his back, Ed grabbed my hand and we ran. I only had a couple months left in this hell hole, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be expelled now. We were half way to the Hale's when a car pulled up and stopped next to us.

"Need a lift?" James called from his truck. I looked at Ed for the answer, when he shrugged his shoulders, we got in. James had a three seat truck, so naturally, I was in the middle, with the shifter between my legs. _Great._ Every time he'd shift gears, I caught him smirking at our closeness.

"Thanks for covering for me today." I muttered, breaking the awkward silence that plagued us.

"You owe me." He chimed with an attempt at seduction. I rolled my eyes in response, not giving him the satisfaction of answering.

"You can drop us off here." Ed hissed unintentionally. James pulled into the Hale's drive way right as Jas pulled in behind us.

"Thanks again James." I chirped through his open window but was drowned out by Jasper's shouting.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" James threw on his -what I now assume is defensive- smirk and winked at me.

"Just giving Ali a little ride." He chimed innocently with an undertone of desire. Jasper pick up on his hint and his jaw clenched.

"Well, I'll take it from here." Jas growled. James chuckled darkly and took off down the road.

"What the hell Alice?" Jasper mumbled, irritated but still calm.

"He stood up for me Jas." I whispered breathlessly as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Get a room." Ed called and smirked at Jasper, almost like they had their own little secret.

"Oh, I intend too, Cullen." He shouted back in a mocking tone. I gave him a playful slap on the arm before smirking at Ed. I still hadn't forgotten about the time he kicked me out so he and Bella could fuck.

"Oh that's it." Jas said firmly, suddenly my feet were in the air and he was caring me into the house, bridal style. Ed followed us inside, but parted ways and headed for the TV room. Jasper gently dropped me on his bed and laid down next to me. I moved in closer to him, crashing my lips urgently against his, pressing my little frame on his.

He broke away and gazed into my eyes, is were filled with frustration, and the undecipherable emotion, I suddenly realized was a mix of love and lust.

"Say it Ali and this time I will not stop." He warned as his full, soft lips curled seductively into a smirk.

"Fuck me Jasper." I purred breathlessly. With that, he took his frustration out on my lips, violently tugging away my clothes, as his fell to the ground at the same rate. Within minutes, he was inside me, thrusting gently at first, but quickly gaining speed.

Almost instantly, my body stiffened as my orgasm began growing overwhelmingly, "Harder Jasper." I purred as he shuddered with pleasure and obeyed. With one more thrusts inside me, I was gone. I lost all sense of control, screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

"Oh god Alice." He purred as he unraveled and collapsed next to me.

We laid there together, wrapped up in each other, panting and enjoying the bliss.

"Alice?" Jas panted as he tried to control his breathing. I gave him a smile, too breathless to speak. "Will you be my girl?"

"I've been your girl for a long time now Jasper." I whispered. I knew it was a cryptic response, but it was honest. He didn't question, he just smiled and pulled me closer to his chest.

_After 5 years, I finally had everything I__'__d ever wanted. A Pixie always gets what she wants._


End file.
